From The Darkness She Came
by Flutterby89
Summary: Scipio helps an orphan find her only remaining family, her cousin. But soon her secret is revealed and will change Scipios life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

Scipio sat looking out across the rooftops, from the balcony, he sighed loudly and closed his eyes as the breeze rushed across his face and rippled through his hair. His father was going away on business tomorrow; he knew he wouldn't miss him. He would enjoy the emptiness of the house. If it could feel any emptier he thought to himself and smiled. The moon seemed brighter tonight, the air was cool and silent, he knew there would be a frost in the morning, he could feel it. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter round him over his pyjamas. He went to turn and go inside but he heard a faint shuffling in the distant. It intrigued him; he listened intensely for it and heard it again this time slightly louder with a faint muttering. It was coming from around the corner, from round the side of the house.

He ran to his door and opened it slowly; the coast was clear, he slipped out and closed the door behind him, tip toeing down the hall way and to the large windows at front of the house. Pulling back the curtain back and squinting into the darkness below, he could see a figure in a long coat rushing past a bag over its shoulder and a suitcase of sorts in its hand. It seemed to be looking at something in its hand and then looking around for it. Just a tourist he thought, he went to turn and go to bed.

Then the figure stopped and sat down on the steps to his house. He paused and looked back; it rested it head on its knees and stayed there. He crept back to his room and changed quickly, he tied his mask up at the back . He opened his window and climbed down the trellis as he always did when he snuck out. He ran round the side of the house, ducking under the windows in case some one was still awake. He ran round to the front of the house and stood hiding in the shadows. The figure was still there, but now he was closer he could hear sobbing and muttering. The figure looked up as they heard the footsteps and stared at the spot where he stood. Scipio froze.

"Who's there?" She asked. "What do you want?"

"Your lost I take it" he said coolly. She nodded. "How old are you?"

"16 why? What are you some kind of pimp?"

The girl pulled herself up and straightened her coat.

"I'll manage thank you." She said.

"'I'm not a pimp" Scipio said trying not laugh. "I know somewhere you can stay its safe."

"Who are you?" She said sounding scared. "Why won't you come out of the shadows?"

"I'm the Thief Lord' Scipio said stepping out into the moonlight that streamed through the gates. The girl gasped and stepped back when she saw Scipio's haunting mask. His eyes twinkled through the two eye holes and calmed her.

"Where are you heading?" He asked leaning against the wall casually.

"I'm looking for someone but I haven't had much success" The girl sighed.

"Well, you won't find them tonight."

Scipio walked forward and picked up her suitcase.

"Follow me" He smiled.

He led the way through the alleyways, with the girl following him silently. The only sound was the sound of their shoes on the streets, and the occasional splash as they stepped in a puddle.

"So what's your name?" Scipio asked after a few moments.

"Ana" the girl said quietly.

"Well Ana, welcome to Venice" Scipio said with humour in voice.

"Do you have a proper name?" Ana asked pulling her hood back up and her coat tighter round her. Scipio stopped and turned to look at her. Ana froze terrified of what he was going to do.

"Scipio" He said, then turned and continued. "We're nearly there" He said.

"I have a favour to ask you in return for my help" He said quietly.

"What?" Ana shivered.

"If the others ask where I found you, you say it was near the canal alright. You don't mention that house."

He stopped. Ana nodded nervously and watched as the Thief Lord knocked on a door.

There was silence except for a pigeon fluttering overhead. Ana heard footsteps and then the door opened, and there in the light from inside stood a tiny blonde boy.

"Hi Scip." He said cheerfully, opening the door further. Scipio walked in and Ana followed closing the door behind her.

"Where are the others?" Scipio asked. "Why did they let you open the door? You know the rules." Scipio's voice sounded harsh and the little boy looked scared for a moment.

"Don't worry Bo, just don't do it again" Scipio said ruffling the boy's hair.

Scipio led the way inside. Ana gasped as she walked into the old cinema, the paint was peeling on the walls and ceiling but it was still grand with its red velvet curtains and stalls. On the stage lay girl with a blanket over her and a book propped up on a pillow.

"You're always late" She said getting up.

"I got held up" Scipio said.

"Whose suitcase is that? Is that the loot?" A boy ran forward, he was blonde too but he was older and his hair was messy and spiky. Ana couldn't help but wince at his teeth, he needed a dentist. He reached for the suitcase. Scipio moved it behind his back and shook his head.

"Come in" He said looking at Ana. Ana stepped forward nervously her hood still pulled around her face. "This is Ana. She'll be staying with you for a while. She's trying to find someone but got lost." The girl lowered her hood and smiled nervously. "Welcome to the Stella, Ana." Scipio smiled proudly.

Bo ran over to her and pulled on her coat, Ana looked down at him and he lifted up a tiny tabby Kitten.

"I'm Bo" He smiled. "And this is Monty. Scip got him for me, he has brother but I don't know where he is." Bo handed the tiny kitten to Ana. She smiled as the kitten played with the tassels on her scarf.

"This is Riccio. And Hornet" Scipio said as he pointed first at the spiky haired blonde boy and then to the girl who had been lying on the stage.

A dark skinned boy sat watching them from the stalls in the balcony along with a dark haired boy who resembled Bo slightly in the face. Scipio pointed up to him. "That's Mosca and Prosper. Prosper and Bo are brothers." The boys in the stalls waved.

"Nice to meet you all" Ana said putting Monty the kitten back into Bo's arms.

"You'll have to share with me tonight" Hornet smiled taking Ana's suitcase from Scipio forcefully and leading the way through the stalls and towards a staircase, Ana looked at Scipio who seemed to be holding back his frustration from Hornet. He didn't return her gaze, Ana shifted he heavy bag on her shoulder and followed Hornet.

"We'll get you a mattress tomorrow" Hornet sighed as she climbed the stairs. "I don't mind sharing but you'll find I fidget too much to share with all the time." She shuffled past the stalls to the end. Ana lifted her bag from around her shoulders and put it next to the huge pile of books that surrounded Hornets bed. She crouched down and rummaged in her bag.

"You read a lot I see" Ana said.

"I love reading." Hornet said putting Ana's suitcase next to her bag.

"Ah –ha" Ana said standing up. "Here" she said holding a book out to Hornet. "You'll like this."

"Atonement" Hornet said reading the cover. "What's it about?"

"I'm not saying a word, other than incredible."

Hornet smiled intrigued and put it next to her pillow.

"I'll start it tomorrow." She smiled. Ana pulled off her heavy black coat and lay it over one of the seats.

"Oh" Hornet gasped.

"What?" Ana laughed looking confused.

"Your skirt's ripped." Ana looked down at herself, her boots were filthy and stained with dirty water marks. Her tights were ripped on one leg and he skirt was ripped from a fence.

"I know I brought clean clothes but I only managed to get changed in the toilet on the train." Her top was probably the only clean part of her. The girls laughed.

"Hornet" Scipio called. The girls went to the edge of the balcony and looked over. "I'm going, but I'll come back in the morning. Ana we'll see if we can find your friend tomorrow." Ana nodded and waved nervously. Scipio turned and disappeared down the short corridor to the door. She heard the door closed and felt slightly relieved. That mask gave her the creeps.

"It's late; we'd better get some sleep. Bo come on up to bed." Hornet called and turned back to her bed. Ana sat down beside he on the bed and pulled off her boots. She rubbed her feet, she felt stupid for not wearing better shoes.

She lay down next to Hornet and pulled the duvet over herself. She heard footsteps as the boys made their way to their beds and the kittens as Boo put them in their basket. Then the lights went out and all went quiet. Ana was relieved to be in the warm and on a soft bed. She pulled the duvet tight around her and snuggled down. She could hear Hornet breathing quietly.

"Hornet" Ana whispered.

"Yes"

"How did you all get here? Where are you parents?"

"Bo and Prosper have a crazy aunt, she wanted to keep Bo and send Prosper to boarding school." Hornet murmured. "Mosca says his dad's coming back for him but I don't think he will. Riccio and I, well we ran away from the orphanage."

"How long have you been here?"

"Prosper and Bo have been here about three weeks, but Riccio, Mosca and I have been together 3 years. We meet Scipio about a year ago. He caught Riccio trying to steal his wallet. And what brings you to Venice?"

"I'm looking for my cousin, Ida." Ana said quietly.

"Scipio will find her."

"What's with him and that mask? It's horrible."

"He doesn't always wear it, just when he's got great big bags under his eyes." Hornet giggled.

"Goodnight Hornet" Ana said smiling in the darkness.

"Goodnight"

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

Ana was woken by something pulling on her hair, she opened her eyes and saw small kitten padding the pillow next to her head; she lifted her head and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You must be Monty's brother" she sighed and laid her head back down before turning over. Hornet was gone her nightdress was screwed up on top of the duvet. She heard Hornet down below talking to one of the boys. Ana sat up and rubbed her eyes she looked at her watch and sighed. It was nearly ten o'clock. She'd been so tired. She wanted to throw her head back on to the pillow and go back to sleep again. She pulled the duvet back and pulled herself up of the mattress. Ana's feet were so sore she walked awkwardly on them as she crossed the balcony and headed down the stairs with the kitten curled up against her purring. Prosper sat with his brother on the stage and the other kitten. Bo looked over and saw Ana with his pet.

"You found him" Bo shouted and ran over to Ana.

"He found me" Ana said passing the tiny kitten to Bo.

"Do you want some breakfast? We have some cereal and fresh milk" Prosper asked, getting up and picking his and Bo's bowls up.

"Sounds good" Ana stomach growled at the offer of food. She hadn't eaten properly for days.

"Scipio will be here soon" Mosca said after Ana had finished her breakfast and was sat playing with Bo and the kittens. Mosca fiddled with the radio on his lap. "We need to tidy up a bit before he gets here."

"Mosca's right" Prosper said pulling himself out of his chair and picking up some of the clothes that were hung over the backs of chairs in the stalls.

"Ana did you want a bath?" Hornet offered.

"A bath! Here"

"No she means will you go for a swim with her in the canal" Riccio said sarcastically.

"Prop got us a tub big enough to bath in." Bo said proudly.

"I'd love a bath" Ana smiled.

She returned twenty minutes later, refreshed and with slightly wrinkled fingers from her soak. She'd put a clean pair of jeans of and a pink t-shirt and a black cardigan. Her hair now washed and less scraggly.

"Feel better" Hornet smiled.

"Much better thank you" Ana said sitting down beside Hornet in the stalls.

There was a knock on the door, Bo went to get up but Prosper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Not you" He said getting up himself and disappearing down the hallway to the door. They heard hushed voices before Prosper reappeared with Scipio behind him in his haunting mask.

"Sleep well" Scipio said. Ana nodded her reply to nervous to speak, he was probably no older than her but his charm and manner made her feel uncomfortable.

"Prosper, would you and Riccio care to visit Barbarossa for me?" The Thief Lord said putting his bag down in front of them.

"And Ana" He said loudly, making her jump. "We shall find whom you seek" He said smirking.

"So are you going to tell us who you are actually looking for?" Riccio said rubbing his jaw. Toothache again he thought.

"I'm looking for my cousin, Ida." Ana said anxiously, she felt awful here were these children, orphans, with no where to go in the world living off stolen goods, and she swans in little miss I've got a family.

"Why Venice?" asked Mosca.

"My mother and father died when I was two years old and I grew up with my grandmother. Before she died she started talking about how successful my cousin Ida was and showed me pictures of her and said I should follow her example. So when my grandmother died I didn't have any where else to go. So here I am. Only problem is….I don't have any information on her, only her name Ida Spavento." The room feel silent.

"We'll go see Barbarossa." Riccio said not being able to bear the awkward silence any more and heading or the door with Prosper following him.

"Well then the first thing we do is look in the phone book." Scipio smiled disappearing into the old foyer of the cinema and returning with a huge blue book. He flicked through the pages looking for the name _Ida Spavento__. _

"Did your grandmother every mention what you cousin does for a living?" Scipio asked. Ana shook her head.

"She would just say if only you were Ida." Ana said quietly, she didn't like talking about her grandmother. She wasn't her favorite person. "I had an address. But they said she moved recently."

"Hmmm" said Scipio. "Let me take the old address. I'll speak to a few contacts and see what I can find out. In the meantime, Mosca I think you'd best sort our guest out with a bed of her own." Scipio turned and went to leave.

Ana watched him disappeared through the door and heard a door slam.

"So where does Scipio live then?" Ana asked looking at Hornet.

"We don't know." Mosca chipped in before Hornet could answer. "But he's an orphan like Riccio and Hornet, he ran away from the orphanage. He says he wanted his freedom back. He was taken in by this thief and he taught Scipio all he knew and when he died,. Scipio stole a gondola and lay him in it and let him drift out down the canal."

"Really" Ana said not sure if she believed all of what she'd just heard. Bo took her hand and they followed Mosca and Hornet from the cinema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prosper and Riccio waited in Barbarossa's 'office'. Prosper hated coming here, he felt like a criminal.

"Well then, what have you brought me today?" Barbarossa said sitting down in his chair so heavily it made a loud 'oomph' noise. Prosper held back his laugh and stood up empting the bag.

The gold and silver fell out onto the desk, and lay glittering in the little sunlight that was coming through the window.

"Hmm" Barbarossa picked up a necklace and smiled. "Your Thief Lord is getting better." He smiled. "Shall we say €350?"

Riccio looked over at Prosper, who shook his head at Barbarossa.

"Make it €500 and we've got a deal."

Barbarossa sighed. He wasn't in the mood today. He nodded and turned in his chair to reach for his safe. He passed Prosper the money and picked up the items putting them into his drawer.

"While we're on the subject of business, I have a client who needs someone to shall we say retrieve something for him. He wants to meet you master in the end confessional of the Basilica San Marco tomorrow at 3pm. And your master must attend himself"

"Until our next little meeting" He chuckled and ushered the boys from the shop.

They returned to the cinema and gave the money to Scipio. Ana was sat reading on the stage with Bo by her feet with the kittens.

Prosper had disappeared to the back of the cinema with Scipio, they were whispering. Ana watched Scipio nod and then walk over to Hornet.

"Well done Prosper." Scipio said passing the money to her.

"Spend it wisely" He said before waving goodbye to Riccio and Mosca at the back of the stalls. Ana didn't look up from her book as Scipio passed, she saw him ruffle Bo's hair.

"Goodbye Ana"

"Yeh bye" She said quietly not looking up from her book. She heard the cinema door close but still didn't look up. Prosper came and sat beside her on the stage.

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Ana said turning the page in her book. Prosper snatched the book from her hand and jumped down from the stage.

"Now I have your attention." He laughed.

"Prop give it back."

"Say the magic words"

"Pretty please" Ana laughed, Prosper walked towards her holding the book out. Ana reached for the book but he pulled it away at the last minute and ran through the stalls to the stairs.

"Not the words I'm looking for" He said disappearing upstairs, and reappearing on the balcony. Bo sat laughing as Prosper paced the balcony with a scarf round his head.

"Scipio save me" he chuckled imitating a woman's voice.

Ana couldn't help but laugh now and raced up the stairs. She reached the top and chased Prosper along the balcony as he screamed like a girl.

"Save me Scipio" he said half laughing.

"Prosper you look a prat."

"Would you like a clue?" Prosper smiled.

"Fine"

"The magic words are, you fancy Scipio"

"That's rubbish" Ana laughed.

"Realllyyyyyy" Hornet giggled as Prosper threw her the book.

"Really, really," Mosca said catching the book from Hornet.

"Oh alright" Ana laughed. "He's kind of cute ok, but I don't love him."

Mosca threw the book back to Prosper. Ana put her hand out.

"Can I have the book back now" She giggled.

"I suppose" Prosper laughed throwing it to Ana.

"Thank you"

Ana sat down in the stalls with Prosper and opened her book again; she read a few lines and then closed it.

"Prop." Ana sighed.

"Mmmm" said Prosper not looking up from his magazine.

"What were you and Scipio talking about earlier?"

"I'm not allowed to say Scipio wants to think it over."

"Prop you tell me and you tell me right now." Prosper sighed and closed his magazine.

"Barbarossa told Riccio and I that he has a 'client' who wants someone to steal something for them, for a lot of money. Scipio doesn't even know if he's going to do it yet but don't say anything or I'm in trouble. Ok" Prosper gave an almost sarcastic 'happy now?' smile and went back to his magazine.

"Oh" Ana said and went back to her book. Then looked up again. "Steal what?" She said, Prosper looked over at her.

"Sorry!" She sighed.

Scipio and Prosper walked into the Basilica San Marco and towards the confessionals. They church was gloomy and badly lit. They stepped into the confessional.

"Perhaps he's not here yet." Prosper whispered.

No sooner had he finished his sentence someone pulled the curtain of the small window back.

"Thief Lord?" A voice crooked.

"_Si Signore_"

"As Barbarossa has told you, I am looking for someone who can retrieve something for me, something I have been trying to find for many years, and which I have finally discovered. Sadly the item is at the moment a possession of a stranger." The old man coughed and then moved closer to the window do that the boys could now see the outline of his face.

"The house is Campo Santa Margherita number eleven. It belongs to _Signora_ Ida Spavento." Prosper froze, that was the name of Ana's cousin. They couldn't, it would ruin everything for Ana if Ida found out her friends had stolen from her. Prosper nudged Scipio.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to carry out your request _Signore._ Ida Spavento is a friend of ours, we couldn't possibly betray her. Fear not, we won't breathe a word of it to her. Good luck _Signore_" Scipio pulled back the curtain and stepped out the confessional, Prosper almost running to keep up with him.

"We can't risk it Scip." Scipio stopped outside the church and pulled off his mask. He rubbed his eyes and sat down beside the fountain.

"It's money Prop. Money we really need." Scipio put his head in his hands, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Let's just go home. At least we've found Ida." They headed back towards the Stella in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scipio and Ana were sat up out the back of the Stella on the steps that lead to the water. The light was fading quickly and the wind whistled through the alleys of the city. Ana sat shivering and listening to Scipio.

"I found her new address; it's not far from where I met…" Scipio stopped; he didn't want to mention their meeting she might start questioning why he was there. "From here." He said quickly. "Do you want to go and see her now or wait?" He turned to look at Ana and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Ana what's wrong? I thought you would be pleased" He said putting the address back in his pocket.

"I am, and thank you for finding her. It's just now I think about it I'm not sure I want to go. I've never even met her I can't just turn up. I just think my grandmother was right."

"Right about what?" Scipio asked.

"About me, she always said I was unruly, and that unless _I calmed down and studied I'd end up like my father."_ Ana imitated a nagging voice as she spoke and Scipio couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He was a plumber and my grandmother thought that was disgraceful; she always said I'd end up working in a supermarket all my life."

"Well it's your choice, if that's what your father was good at and enjoyed then good for him."

"I wanted to design clothes but she wouldn't pay for the school fees. And I got nothing in the will, except her orders on what to do with my life."

"Well then let's prove her wrong, we'll go see your cousin and go from there." Ana smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry to be a wimp." She laughed.

"You are not a wimp; you're just… well you're in a new city and a new country, you just need to settle in." He said not sure what else to say.

"Thanks, Scipio."

"So what's England like, I've never been."

"Not that great, crappy weather. But there are some beautiful places, my grandmother took me to Scotland one year for Christmas and the views were amazing."

"So why run away to Venice."

"There was nothing to keep me in England; Ida's my only family now. My grandmother and I weren't the best of friends, she sent me to boarding school because she didn't like having me around all the time, and I just got under her feet and in the way of her stupid balls."

"What was she? A lady? A duchess? The queen?" Scipio smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth. What about you? Do you know anything about your family? Mosca said you were an orphan too."

"Did he?" Scipio sighed, he liked Ana, there was something about her that made him want to tell her the truth but he wasn't sure he could trust her she could blow his cover to the others. But she knew what it felt like to be a burden and to be shunted out.

"I don't know anything about them." Scipio said bluntly.

"I'm sorry." Ana said biting her lips, she gone and put her foot in it again like she always did.

"Come on, let's go and see Ida." Scipio said getting up and dusting off his coat.

Ana and Scipio left the cinema with Prosper and Hornet heading for the _vaporetto_ port to cross the canal. They pushed their way through the crowds Hornet and Ana holding onto each other for dear life, and Ana clinging to Scipio's sleeve. They crossed the canal and followed Scipio to Ida's address.

They all stood staring at the door for a moment.

"I'm not so sure." Ana sighed.

"Oh for god sake" Hornet huffed and stepped forward knocking on the door.

The others hide round the corner out of sight. Ana waited as the footsteps on the other side of the door got louder, the door flew open. A woman in an apron opened the door.

"_Scusi_ _Signora_" Ana said politely. "'I'm looking for Ida Spavento. Does she live here?"

"Wait here. I'll get her." The woman shut the door. The others watched as then the door opened again. This time a younger woman opened the door, she had a flowery blouse on and jeans.

"I'm Ida Spavento, how can I help?" Ana stepped out from behind Scipio.

"My name is Anastasia Clifford, you and I have the same grandmother. Lady Elizabeth Clifford."

"You'd best come in" Ida said quietly, Ana looked nervously at the others, Prosper nodded and mimed 'go on'. Ana took a deep breath and went up the steps and disappeared inside.

"I only recently found out about my grandmother." Ida sighed. "I was brought up in an orphanage here in Venice, the Merciful Sisters."

"I didn't know her that well, she sent me to boarding school. I got under her feet a lot."

"Well, it's nice to know I have some family." Ida said. "Please sit down." Ana sat down in an armchair and Ida's dog jumped up on her lap straight away.

"Sorry about Rufus. He doesn't have any manners" Ida laughed.

"I brought some pictures of her with me. They aren't very recent."

Ida and Ana sat talking about Lady Elizabeth and about their childhoods. Although their grandmother was rich, Ana was not spoilt or snobby like her grandmother. She was just like Ida, adventurous, and they had both been trouble makers at school. Ana was also was disappearing into the nearby woods with her friends for picnics and to go swimming in the lakes.

"She didn't leave me anything in the will" Ana sighed. "Or you. She left it all to her toy-boy. I figured I had nothing to lose so I came looking for you. I don't expect you to take me in and play happy families. I just wanted to meet you."

"Where are you staying?" Ida said putting the tea cups back on the tray. Ana froze her mind racing. SHIT! I can't the Stella.

"I'm staying with some friends. They were the ones who found your address for me."

"Well it was nice to meet you." Ida smiled. "You'll have to come and visit again; I have to run some errands before it gets too late." Ida smiled.

Scipio and the others sat on the steps outside. It was starting to get cold. After an hour or so they heard the door lock click, they all jumped up.

"Goodbye Ana" Ida said hugging her cousin. Ana pretty much skipped the whole way home. Laughing as she told Scipio all about Ida's adventures, and about her school days. Scipio just smiled as he listened. Ana was so lively all of a sudden, giggling and dancing around. Hornet and Prosper walked behind them laughing at Ana.

As they got off the _vaporetto_ Prosper's face turned white and he ducked into a doorway with Hornet.

"Prosper what are doing?" Ana laughed loudly. Prosper grabbed Ana and pulled her into the doorway next to him Scipio saw a middle aged woman turn round as Ana said Prospers name. He waited until she turned round again and ducked into the doorway too.

"Your Aunt" He said looking at Prosper, who nodded nervously.

"This way" Scipio said leading the way along the canal and out of sight. They reached the Stella and Riccio let them back in. Ana had calmed down after they'd seen Prosper and Bo's Aunt and had gone with Hornet to get food.

Scipio sat on the stage with Prosper, Mosca and Riccio.

"We can't Scipio; you saw how happy Ana was. If Ida finds out she'll be heartbroken. We're playing a dangerous game; it's her only family Scipio." Prosper sighed. Scipio nodded.

"Then we're agreed we won't go through with it."

"Scip we need the money. What happens when fancy pants moves in with what'-her-name? What about us then? We'll be stuck here with no money again." Riccio kicked the stage with his heels and fiddled with the zip on his coat.

"Riccio, leave it out. Ida might not take her in; she might not want to or be able to afford it." Prosper jumped down from the balcony as the other returned with the food. Riccio stuck his tongue out at Ana as she passed him, only to receive a slap round the back of the head from Scipio.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Prosper and Bo didn't leave the Stella for a few days in fear they would be seen by their Aunt and Uncle. Ana had visited Ida everyday and had told her about her friends in Venice but had kept their hideout a secret. Ida kept asking where Ana was staying but she dodged the question.

Prosper and Ana were sat in the stalls late one night. Prosper was so terrified his aunt would find him and Bo, he hadn't slept properly for days. Ana had been trying to keep Bo amused and they had built him a swing from the balcony. But he was getting restless.

"You can't hide forever" Ana sighed.

"I know but what if she catches us?"

"Well then we dye Bo's hair, everyone will be looking for a little blonde boy and we'll make him a little brown haired boy. It make him blend in easier, they'll just overlook him."

"We could try"

"Ahhh I'm such a genius" Ana laughed.

"Sure you are"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

The next day Ana brought hair dye and dyed Bo's angelic blonde hair brown.

He wasn't happy about it but when Prosper explained reluctantly that he'd seen their Aunt Esther, he agreed.

Prosper agreed for Ana to take Bo with her when she visited Ida and to take Rufus for a walk, but insisted he and Scipio go too. As they walked to the _vaporetto_ port, Bo clung to Ana and Prosper's hands. Scipio walking in front of the shielding Bo from oncoming eyes as they passed poster after poster of Bo. Each time they passed one Prosper and Ana exchanged a nervous glance. They she reached the port and Ana picked Bo up pulling his hood over his darkened hair as it started raining.

"What if the colour runs?" Prosper asked.

"Don't be silly. He's got a hood he'll be fine." They reached Ida's house and she let them all inside.

"Ida, this is Prosper and Bo, and Scipio."

"A pleasure to meet you all, Ana's told me so much about you all." Ana put Bo down and Rufus ran over to them sniffing at their feet and jumping up at Bo. Bo laughed and sat down in the middle of the room with him.

They stayed until it began to get dark and Scipio said they should leave. As they stepped outside it was still raining. Ana pulled Bo's hood up and pulled her cardigan around her. She carried him through the streets back towards the port. They crossed back over the canal.

Prosper grabbed Ana's arm suddenly, he had spotted Aunt Esther again.

"What do we do?" Prosper said looking at Bo.

"Scipio you and Prosper go back that way, I'll go this way with Bo, she more likely to recognise Prosper." The boys nodded and ran off along the canal bank. The rain was getting heavier every moment, Ana could feel it bouncing off the ground and splashing her legs.

"Keep your head down." Ana whispered as she approached Esther, Bo buried his head in her neck as they past and Ana quickened her pace. She turned the corner and walked into a large man with a red beard. Barbarossa.

"_Scusi_" she mumbled and pushed past, Bo looked up as they past the man.

"Hey" He shouted after her. Ana broke into a run; she skidded round a corner, nearly dropped Bo. He clung onto her, as she ran. Ana had no idea where she was going but carried on down the alley, turning left, then right, trying to lose the man.

She hadn't realised that as they were running Bo's hood had come down and the hair dye was starting to run, his blonde roots were starting to show. She turned a corner and skidded to a halt at the side of the canal. She saw Scipio further along and ran for him.

"And where are you going Boniface." Barbarossa chuckled; he stepped out of an alley and held up a poster. Ana skidded to a halt, and started to back away with Bo hiding behind her.

"How dare you, this is my brother Scipio."

"Really" Barbarossa went to grab Bo. "What lovely hair he has" Barbarossa smiled sarcastically.

"Prosper look" Scipio said pointing to Ana, she put Bo down and he hid behind her.

"Barbarossa" Prosper muttered.

Scipio ran towards Ana as fast as he could, Prosper just behind him.

Ana was shouting at Barbarossa who kept trying to grab Bo. Barbarossa managed to grab Bo's hand and tried to pull him away. Ana kicked in the leg and tried to run with Bo. Barbarossa grabbed the back of Bo's coat and pulled him back, Bo started crying.

"LET HIM GO" Ana screamed reaching for Bo. Barbarossa pushed her and she stumbled backwards, slipping on the wet ground. Scipio saw her fall, like it was slow motion, he saw her head hit the ground, and her body roll over the edge of the canal wall and into the water.

"ANA!" Scipio cried. A few people nearby screamed and looked over the edge of the wall but no one went after her. He pulled his coat off and threw it on the floor before he pushed through the people and dived off the edge of the canal wall and plunged under the water's surface.

Prosper punched Barbarossa in the face and grabbed Bo pulling his hood up.

"HE DID IT!" He shouted. "HE PUSHED HER!" Everyone suddenly seemed to move in on Barbarossa, some one had fetched a _carabiniere_ (policeman) when Ana had been shouting at him, they led Barbarossa away. Leaving Prosper cradling his crying brother. He'd picked up Scipio's coat and covered Bo with it.

Scipio looked around under the water but could see nothing. He swam back up to the surface and took a deep breath before diving down again. Deeper.

He could just see Ana's pale face in the gloom beneath him. He swam down towards her.

Prosper stood on the canal wall looking around in fear. He spotted the life buoy; he put Bo down and unhooked it ready to through it to Scipio.

Scipio reached out blindly into the gloom, grabbing Ana's hand, and pulling her upwards. As they resurfaced, Scipio gasped for air, Ana motionless in his arms, blood now trickling down the side of her face from a cut on her head. Prosper threw the ring to Scipio. He grabbed it and let Prosper drag him along to the steps further along the canal. Scipio pulled himself onto the steps and sat coughing. Prosper came down and picked Ana's body up. Scipio followed him up the steps; he took his coat from Bo and ruffled his streaky hair. Prosper lay Ana down and put his ear to her mouth.

"She's not breathing" He looked at Scipio; who knelt beside Ana and started pushing on her chest.

"1…2…3" He panted, he held Ana's nose and breathed into her mouth.

"1…2…3" He did again and again, as Prosper stood still staring at Ana, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly Ana started coughing. Scipio rolled her onto her side as she coughed up water. The crowd cheered. Scipio sat Ana up and wrapped his coat around her before picking her up in his arms and heading back through the alleys to the hospital.

Ana was given the all clear but had to have stitches. Scipio carried her back from the hospital. She was too uneasy on her feet to walk. They returned to the Stella and Prosper helped Ana up to bed. Scipio sat on the stage still shivering; his clothes still damp under his coat. Riccio and Mosca sat silently in the stalls watching, Prosper had told them that Ana had been pushed in. Hornet came down and disappeared out with Mosca to get dinner. Riccio played with Bo and the kittens quietly. No one knew what to say.

Prosper sat beside Ana on her bed as she pulled her boot off and rummaged around for her nightdress.

"Thank you for protecting Bo" He said kissing her check, before getting up and going down stairs. He met Scipio half way down.

"There's some clothes on my bed you can borrow." Prosper said quietly.

"Thanks"

"You did good Scip," Prosper said.

Scipio couldn't help but fell happy, he'd never been told that before. He smiled and went to Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

Scipio stayed at the Stella that night; he slept in Hornet's bed next to Ana with Bo. Hornet slept over with Prosper. Not that either of them complained.

Ana woke up late the next morning, to find Bo asleep in Hornet's bed, his hair blonde again. She tried to sit up but her head started spinning as she did, she pulled the duvet back and went down the stairs, clinging to the rail as she did. Scipio was sat in the stalls reading her book.

"Hey" She whispered. Scipio jumped slightly and turned round.

"You're awake." He smiled, Ana nodded and sat beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"I have the worst headache" Ana laughed. "What happened? I remember running towards you and Prosper but then that's it."

"Bo said Barbarossa recognised him; the dye had started to run, he chased you and tried to take him, he pushed you and you hit your head."

"Is that it?" Ana said.

"I thought you couldn't remember?" Scipio laughed.

"I don't" Ana shrugged. "But I stink of canal water."

"Well you did fall in." Scipio pretended to read the book.

"I fell in. But how did I get out?"

"I… erm… jumped in after you" Scipio said quietly.

"You did what?"

"I jumped in after you." Ana didn't know what to say. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Thanks," She said quietly, she lent over and kissed Scipio's check.

He didn't reply but closed the book and handed it to Ana. Scipio stood up and put on his coat.

"I need to get home. I have things to do." He said disappearing down the corridor towards the door.

Ana sat staring after him, oh no what had she done. Why did you go and kiss him you twit? She thought.

She heard footsteps coming back and Scipio reappeared. He stopped in the doorway. Ana stood up slowly. Scipio walked over to her briskly and kissed her. Ana froze, and then kissed him back. They heard someone upstairs move and stopped.

"I have to go" Scipio sighed. He kissed Ana on the check and then disappeared again. Hornet appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Scipio?" She asked.

"He left a moment ago"

"Did he tell you what happened?" Hornet said slumping down in a chair. Ana nodded and sat back down beside her.

"He's different lately." Hornet sighed sitting next to Ana. "He's never stayed here before, he visits more than ever, and I've never seen him smile so much."

"What do you mean?" Ana said flicking through her book.

"I mean, I think he has feelings for you." Ana didn't argue, she shrugged her shoulders, after that kiss maybe Hornet was right.

The next day Scipio returned late in the evening.

"Ana I wanted to talk to you." Scipio said smoothly. "Fancy a walk?" Ana pulled on her cardigan and followed Scipio to the main door.

"Where are you going?" Riccio called as he came out the toilet.

"For a walk, I need to talk to Ana." Scipio shouted.

They strolled through the streets of Venice laughing and joking. Scipio protectively clinging to Ana's hand. He pointed to statues and to buildings and told her the names.

"Scipio, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ana asked as Scipio paid the café waitress for their coffee.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you Venice." He smiled, leaning over the table and taking her hand. As they sat outside the café it started spitting, they ignored it at first until they heard the rumble of thunder overhead and then the flash of lightening.

The rain suddenly got heavier and within seconds they were soaked.

"Come on this way." Scipio laughed taking her hand and running down an alley way. Ana ran behind him dodging in and out of doorways, hoping the rain may ease off. Scipio stopped in a doorway opposite a huge house, Ana couldn't help but gasp at the size of it.

"Nice huh?" Scipio smiled. "This is where I met you. Fancy taking take a look inside." He ran off down the side of the house. Ana stayed put for a moment until there was another flash of lightening. She ran after Scipio was standing beside some trellis. He climbed up and tried the window, unlocked, he climbed in. Ana followed him up and climbed through the window after him.

"We'll wait till it stops; I'm not going back out in that." Scipio pulling off his long coat and throwing it over a chair. Ana stood shivering in her wet clothes.

"You'd best get out those wet clothes or you'll catch a chill." Scipio said opening the wardrobe.

"I'm afraid this will have to do." He said, throwing her a shirt. "Lovely an en-suite." Scipio smiled opening the bathroom door. Ana went in and heard Scipio shut the door behind her. She looked around, terrified to touch anything.

She put the toilet seat down, sat down and pulled her boots off, and she pulled off her tights and rang them out over the sink. She wriggled out her cardigan and rang that out too. Amazed at how much water trickled down the sink from it. She pulled her skirt and top off. Again ringing the rainwater out of them. She hung them over the radiator and wrapped her towel around her and rubbed herself dry. She rung her hair out, and used a comb from the shelf by the sink to comb the worst of the knots from her hair. She wiped the mascara from her cheeks.

"Great I look like a panda" she smiled as she wiped it away with a bit of toilet paper. She pulled on the shirt and folded the towel back up and put it back on the shelf.

"Ana" Scipio said quietly as he stood beside the door.

"Mmm." Ana replied nervously peeping round the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Scipio laughed.

"I'm just coming." She said nervously. She looked such a mess and the shirt was sticking to her back with her wet hair. Ana opened the door and jumped slightly when she saw Scipio.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be … well right there." Ana said.

Scipio laughed as he walked across the room pulling off his shirt as he went and throwing it on top of his coat.

"Can you grab me a towel?" He said turning round.

Ana took another towel from the shelf and threw it to Scipio. Ana stepped out the bathroom and stopped leaning against the doorframe, she bite her lip as she watched him she; his back glistened with water still. Scipio turned and stood looking at Ana, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so cute standing there in that shirt. He walked over to her and stroked her check.

"Ana." He purred his Thief Lord voice was gone; he sounded genuine, not cocky like before, just purring almost.

"Scipio." Ana replied smiling.

Scipio was silent for a moment then grinned and slipped his hand behind Ana's neck pulling her lips towards his.

She felt his lips caress hers for just a moment and then pull away. She met his eyes for just a second before she pulled him towards her, into another kiss. He wrapped his arm around her back, his other hand entangled in her hair. Ana's heart pounded; her pulse racing. Scipio slid his hands across her stomach upward, underneath the shirt she wore. Goose pimples spread over Ana's body with his touch, she felt hot and cold at the same time, her head swirled, and gasping for breath she tore her mouth from his. Scipio smiled down at her and picked her up, kissing her again. Ana thought for amount he might drop her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Cradling her in his arms, Scipio carried her across the room and lowered her onto the bed. He let her go for a moment, lying down besides her and then pulling her towards him again.

Kissing the soft flesh of her neck then nibbling her earlobe gently. He unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it open and kissed her neck again, going lower. Ana gasped as his lips reached her bra, he pulled it back and kissed her breast pausing on her nipple. His fingers running over her waist and down to her thigh. Ana pulled his lips from her breast and back to hers; she wanted to taste him again. She reached down slowly and undid his belt pulling it through the loops of his jeans. She wrapped it around Scipio's neck and pulled him towards her. Their giggles were muffled as they kissed. Ana let go off the belt and let it fall to the floor. She reached down and undid the button his jeans and then the zipper.

Scipio stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He said quietly. Ana nodded and pushed Scipio back so she could sit up. She slid the shirt from around her shoulders and pulled her arms from the sleeves. Scipio stood up and pulled his jeans off, and stood standing nervously before her in his boxers. Ana knelt on the bed and reached up; pulling him towards her as she lay back. Scipio lay over her again, and smiled before swooping down and kissing her.

"Ana I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of kissing you like this." Scipio kissed her neck again, her check, her lips. Ana felt his hard male body rub against her thigh. She sat up slightly; kissing Scipio's next and reached down pulling down his boxers, his hands unclipping her bra and sliding off her knickers. She pulled him back down onto the bed with her, the room was spinning faster and she could feel her body tingling, whether it was cold or anticipation she didn't know or care. Her legs parted, seemingly of their own accord. Scipio reached down and used his hand to guide. She threw her head back as he entered her, not in pain but in wonder at the sensation.

"Are you alright?" Scipio whispered in her ear as he lent down and kissed her neck again. Ana nodded, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ana shook her head not trusting herself enough to speak. She didn't want him to stop; she didn't want this to stop. Scipio gave her a moment and then began to move inside her, both their breathing getting heavier as he did. Ana could feel the building sensation deep inside and she wrapped her arms around Scipio, digging her nails into his back. She lifted her hips again and again to meet his. Faster, the room blurring. She heard her own cries of ecstasy echo round the room, and Scipio cry out and felt his final thrust and they both lay still for a moment. Scipio slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. Ana smiled as she looked at him lying beside her breathing heavily. Scipio sat up after a few minutes. Ana suddenly remember where they were.

What if someone had heard them what if they got caught? And how was Scipio staying so calm about this. Scipio got up and pulled the duvet back and climbed under it. He pulled the other side back and patted the mattress beneath. Ana climbed in beside him and snuggled down into the warm duvet, she had missed a proper bed so much. Scipio lay behind her, entwined with her. He reached over and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.

"Scip are you sure we won't get caught." Ana whispered.

"No, I've been in this house hundreds of times. The owner left this morning with a huge suitcase. The house is empty." Ana rolled over and playfully pushed Scipio.

"What?" He laughed.

"You planned this didn't you?" Ana said seriously.

"Well I planned the coming here part but not the rain. I was going to show you the amazing art gallery they have here. Continue our tour." He smiled cheekily, as Ana grabbed a pillow and hit him on the side of the head with it.

"Cocky git." She laughed, turning over and curling up.

"And you love it." Scipio purred rubbing himself against her lower back and kissing her neck. "I could tell."

He kissed Ana on the cheek and laid his head behind hers, and closed his eyes.

The rain had cleared by the morning, leaving the bright winter sun to glitter of the puddles. Scipio and Ana lay sleeping still; Ana had rolled over, her head now resting on Scipio's shoulder, his arm around her protectively.

The doorknob turned and Scipio sat up as he heard someone push on the door. Ana's head rose with his shoulder as he sat up then dropped back down to the pillow. Ana sat up dazed.

"Morning." She smiled kissing Scipio's shoulder and neck. He didn't respond and stayed staring at the door. Someone tried the door again. Ana looked over instantly and froze.

"Busted." She smiled and flung back the duvet. She grabbed her underwear and pulled it on before running for the bathroom and pulling on her still damp clothes. Stuffing her tights into her cardigan pocket, she folded the towel again and put it back on the shelf above the bath. She ran from the bathroom carrying her boots. Scipio had put on his damp trousers and was making the bed. Ana pulled on her boots quickly and climbed out the window and down the trellis. She looked up to see Scipio perched on the window ledge pulling on his t-shirt. He threw his coat down to her before; he climbed out and pulled the window too. Ana waited nervously, constantly looking to see if anyone was watching. Scipio jumped about 6 foot from the ground and grabbed Ana's hand and ran off through the alleys. They skidded round the corner on the wet pavement and stopped. Both trying to catch their breath and laughing at the same time. Ana leant back against the wall and closed her eyes; she slowed her breathing down and opened them again.

"I forgot to say" Scipio said sauntering over to her as he pulled his coat back on. He stopped right in front of her, his hands on the wall either side of her head. "Good morning" He smiled and kissed Ana. He walked with Ana back through the alleyways with his arm around her. Scipio stopped and brought them a coffee and a croissant each.

"I have to go." He said as they sat on a bench by the canal.

"Oh." Ana said disheartened.

"I'll come and see you soon, it's just I have a job to do tonight. On the other side of Venice. I need to go and get everything ready." He lent over and kissed her.

"I promise tomorrow I'll come to the Stella."

"Ok." Ana smiled and watched as Scipio walked off into the crowd.

She felt a little foolish as she watched him disappear into the crowds. What had she done? He was probably just like the boys from St John's always after the girls from her school. Getting into their heads with their sweet talk and flattery, then shagging them and leaving them heartbroken.

Oh lord, I'm like them, Ana thought. She threw her breakfast away. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. Oh god, oh god. Her mind raced. After everything she's said at St Helen's. Don't be fooled by the sweet talk, he still a pig behind it.

She sighed and walked back towards the Stella. Dragging her feet and staring aimlessly at the buildings.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I realise this next chapter bears some resemblance to the book. This was not 100% intentional. But I loved the confrontation between Scipio and his father. **

**Chapter**** 7**

Scipio was sat opposite his father at the dinner table, eating in silence. He had seen the paper on his way home. His father was furious that he hadn't come home but Scipio had managed to get to his bedroom and lock the door before his father could shout at him too much. He had retreated to his bathroom and sat with his hands over his ears as his father banged on his bedroom door, screaming like a madman.

He hated his father's temper one minute he was fine the next, he was like a lunatic.

Now at dinner he was just staring at Scipio, he could feel his eyes almost burning into him.

"Have you read the paper today Scipio?" Scipio shook his head. "Then I shall read it to you." His father read out the article calmly and then slide it across the table to Scipio. He glanced at the photo

'Where did you go to get yourself caught up in this?" His father asked.

"I went to see if I could find a book, for one of my lessons."

"And afterwards, you didn't come home all night or last night?" His father asked sipping his coffee, his voice so calm, but Scipio was on edge.

"I went to the hospital with her, to make sure she was ok, she banged her head pretty bad and I was at home last night." Scipio muttered

"Do you know how stupid I looked last night when I came home to find reporters outside our house, badgering me about your stupid stunt? You're to stay in the house unless I say you can leave and no more disappearing acts in the middle of the night."

Scipio didn't reply.

Scipio's father almost slammed his coffee cup down. "You know they can't trace her, no I.D, no name for her, probably a street child, and a thief no doubt. They say they think she's living nearby, the other boy is probably her accomplice"

"She seemed nice when I was sat with her at the hospital. She was only looking after the little boy." Scipio lied.

"Well from now on you stay away from thieves, let some one else be the hero."

"Don't you pity her at all, she was attacked?"

"No" His father looked at Scipio his anger showing in his eyes. "I don't pity thieves. She probably tried to pick his pockets and got caught. What's that girl to you? Are you sure you didn't know her before this?" He pointed to the paper.

"No" Scipio heard his voice getting louder.

"Really, then why help her?"

"For god sake!" Scipio shouted. "Do I have to know her? She could have died! What would you have me do, stand there and watch the bubbles as she DROWNED?"

"She's probably a thief, what does it matter if she died. It's no great loss."

"And what about the little boy. He's six years old. What would happen to him then? He'd be alone?"

"Go to bed Scipio" His father said as he finished his dinner.

"Dottor… Massimo." Scipio stammered. "You… Sir." He sneered. "Are nothing but a heartless bastard. No wonder she left you."

"BED"

Scipio walked briskly from the dining room and to his room. He sat beneath the window and his bedroom door. He had to get away from here.

Mosca and Prosper had gone out to get food for dinner. It was bitterly cold but at least it wasn't raining. Prosper didn't speak as they walked through the alleys. His mind was on his aunt, what if next time it was her that saw Bo?

His daydream was interrupted by a shout from Mosca.

"Oh my god" He cried. "It's Scipio." Mosca grabbed a paper and showed Prosper the front page. There he was in a full front page spread, a picture of him carrying Ana. Thankfully neither Prosper nor Bo was in the pictures.

"Young Scipio Massimo was the hero of the day on Tuesday, when a young girl who has yet to be named, was pushed into the Grand Canal by Ernesto Barbarossa." Mosca opened the paper and continued reading.

"It is believed that Ernesto Barbarossa tried to snatch the girl's younger brother, they were seen arguing before she was pushed. The girl is said to have hit her head and fallen unconscious. Onlookers watched as Master Massimo dove in after the girl, when no one else did. He resurfaced after his second dive with the girl in his arms. He was helped by another young boy who threw a nearby by life buoy to Master Massimo and dragged him to the steps. He carried the young girl up the steps and discovered she was not breathing; Master Massimo then performed CPR on the girl and revived her. The young hero was not available to comment on Tuesday's events. His father however was asked about the events outside their home, 223 Fondamenta Bollani, he is said to be very proud of his son's actions." Prosper looked around confused. It had to be the wrong boy.

"Scipio, got a dad?" Mosca said looking puzzled, Prosper paid for the paper and they ran back to the Stella.

"So where did you two disappear to?" Hornet teased as she sat in the stalls with Ana.

"Just for a walk, and it started raining so we went to a café and sat in there until it stopped and then just wandered about some more." She could tell Hornet wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to go and have a nap, I haven't had any sleep." Ana disappeared upstairs and found Bo on her bed playing with his kittens.

She heard the door downstairs burst open and footsteps.

"Look at this." Mosca said snatching the paper from Prosper and passing it to Hornet. Hornet read the paper silently before it was snatched off her by Riccio.

"I don't understand, Scipio said he doesn't know his family they must think he's someone else." Riccio said passing the paper back to Prosper.

Ana got up and led the way down the stairs. She walked over to the others with Bo in her arms.

"What's going on?" She said curiously, she put Bo down, no one answered. She took the paper from Prosper and looked at the pictures, reading the article.

"There's only one way to solve this." She put on her coat and disappeared out the cinema doors. The others hurried after her. No one wanted to stay behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

They stood outside the house shivering in the cold. No one wanted to be the one to knock. Ana's heart was already racing she knew this house. She'd been here the night before. Her head was buzzing too trying to think of a reason he would lie to them.

Bo reached up and knocked on the door before anyone could stop him. He stepped back and waited. They all waited in silence.

"This is silly." Riccio said turning to leave, and then they heard a lock turn and the door opened. A maid stood in front of them in the doorway and smiled nervously at them.

"Can I help you?" She said looking the children up and down. Prosper suddenly felts his nerves creep up on him.

"We're looking for Scipio?" Ana said boldly and stepped forward. "He does live here doesn't he?" The maid looked at Ana in disgust, her hair admittedly was messy and her jeans were dirty and frayed round the bottoms.

"What are you looking at?" Ana said. "You're hardly a duchess yourself are you?"

"'I'd better fetch Dottor Massimo." The maid said going to shut the door.

Ana put her hand on the door and pushed it open.

"We're here to see Scipio." Ana said making her eyes water. "Its urgent, it's about Stella." The maid looked at Ana as if trying to read her thoughts. Then opened the big door and Ana walked in with Bo clinging to her hand, Prosper close behind her.

The others waited nervously outside. The door slammed shut and made then all wince at the sound. Ana grabbed Prosper's hand as they followed the maid through the house. She didn't like this at all. It had to be a mistake but she knew it wasn't at the back of her mind.

"Wait here." The maid said harshly as she walked up the staircase.

The three of them stood in the courtyard waiting nervously and feeling incredibly small in this huge house.

Scipio finally appeared at the top of the stairs and stood there. Ana gasped and tightened her grip on Prosper's hand and felt him tighten his grip too. Bo ran forward.

"Hey Scip" He cried running up the stairs to Scipio. The Thief Lord didn't answer he kept his head low and avoided Ana's gaze. Ana followed Bo up the stairs with Prosper. They stood in front of him. The awkward silence only broken by Bo's footsteps as he ran from around the landing, looking at the paintings. Prosper went to speak when a man appeared at the top of the stairs. He had eyes like Scipio, that Ana loved but his didn't twinkle in the light, they were dark and lifeless, miserable.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a lesson?" He said. The man glanced at Prosper and Ana, then down at Bo, who was looking at a painting. Bo froze before running behind Prosper. Ana felt her chest tighten, she swore she recognised him.

"I was just going." Scipio replied without looking up. His cockiness was gone he seemed scared and hesitant. He looked smaller to Ana but then even the older man seemed small in the echoing hall.

"Oh for god sake Scipio. What did I tell about being careful of who your friends with? How are you going to become officer material if you insist on mixing with the unwashed?"

"OI WATCH IT YOU." Ana shouted.

"I beg your pardon." Scipio's father spat.

"I said watch it, who are you calling unwashed. Now apologise."

"You're the girl from the paper. What makes you think I would answer to a street urchin and a thief? Ha."

"I'm no thief." Ana laughed and looked at Scipio. She could just tell his dad now, but she didn't.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Dottor Massimo."

"How do you know my name?" The man said turning. "I've never meet you"

"Well then let me refresh your memory." Ana's voice changed, she sounded like the Thief Lord, cocky almost. "Lady Elizabeth Clifford, Buckinghamshire, I'm her granddaughter, Anastasia. My friends and I enjoyed a summer full of practical jokes on you last year when you visited my grandmother. She was so fond of you; though why I never understood. I always thought you rude and obnoxious. It was no surprise she left everything to you."

"Ana Clifford, you little brat." Dottor Massimo spat.

"That's two apologies now." The Dottor screwed up his face in disgust. "And it's Lady Anastasia Clifford to you _Signore_."

"You're no lady. You're worse than Scipio, you and your friends should be locked up the way you used to behave."

"You're son is actually a wonderful young man. He saved my life _Signore_."

"He should have let you drown."

"And I should have turned you over to the police when I had the chance. He may be a bit of a tearaway but the only thief in this room is you. I know you stole money from my grandmother and her paintings." Ana walked over to Scipio's father.

"Now run along. I need to talk to your son. Or do you want me to tell him you're big dark secret." Dottor Massimo froze and looked from Scipio back to Ana. He turned and went back upstairs, across the landing and into his study.

"This isn't over Clifford." He shouted.

"I'm glad to here it you over sized melon." Ana said cheekily.

As he closed the door she caught a glimpse of the familiar painting on the wall. The door closed behind him leaving them in an awkward silence. Ana bit her lip as felt herself starting to cry. Prosper walked over with Bo and put his arm around her. They turned and looked at Scipio but he avoided their gaze. He couldn't look at Ana he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself crying. He finally found the courage to look at her after a few moments. He walked over to them, his heart ached as Ana looked away from him.

"I can explain. I was going to tell you."

'When?" She said, her voice now trembled as she looked back at him, into those eyes that lied to her from the start. They made her feel safe and it was all a lie. Scipio didn't answer he stared back at her.

"I don't know." He muttered. Ana let go of Prosper's hand and pushed Scipio.

"What? When if we had gone through with the Conte's job and got caught. And we're sat in a cell. Oh by the way I lied ha-ha never mind. Daddy will save me, sorry everyone but you're on your own."

"You told her?" Scipio said looking at Prosper.

"I'm not a liar." Prosper sighed.

"You lied to us." She sobbed. "To me! When you found me, you were sneaking out behind your fathers back. And last night, you made me think we'd broken in but it was your father's house all along. That's why you were so calm." Ana stepped forward to push Scipio again. Bo hid behind him clutching the bottom of his jacket.

'Ana don't bother' Prosper said grabbing her and pulling her into him. She buried her head into Prosper's shoulders and breathed heavily as she cried. Scipio stayed silent and watched for a moment. Bo ran over to them and pulled on Ana's sleeve. She let go of Prosper and bent down to pick Bo up. She lifted him onto her hips and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said, kissing Bo on the head. Prosper stood right beside her and stroked Bo's hair as he buried his face in the crook of Ana's neck and pulled his coat's hood up over his head.

"How did you know?" Scipio said.

Prosper pulled the paper out of his bag and threw it at Scipio. "You were recognised." "Why don't you tell everyone the truth now, they're all waiting outside." Prosper said.

"I can't, I have a lesson. I'll come later I promise. My father he's going away tonight." Scipio said, approaching Ana again and placing his hand on her check and stroking away a tear.

"Please don't hate me Ana, I don't blame you for being angry just please don't hate me."

"Come on Prosper. We're done here." she said sobbing. She headed for the door Prosper beside her and Bo cradled in her arms.

"Ana please, this isn't me, the thief lord is the real me."

Prosper stopped, Ana took two more steps and stopped too. Prosper turned and marched at Scipio and grabbing him by the collar.

"Stop pretending. I bet you've never stolen a thing in your life." Scipio cast a worried look over his shoulder to the room his father was in. Prosper followed his gaze and lowered his voice. "We were so stupid; I bet you took it all from here." Prosper let go and shoved Scipio back so he fell on the floor. "You're just a poor little rich kid." He spat the words and turned back towards the door and put his arm around Ana as he reached her, Bo still covering his facing and trying to hide himself. Scipio sat up cradling his wrist; he stumbled to his feet and ran after them.

"Ana please" He called Ana looked over her shoulder and cast him a look through her tears a look of such pain that he stopped instantly. Prosper reached for the door handle when Scipio's father appeared at the stairs again. He walked down the stairs briskly, took hold of Scipio's collar and pulled him towards Ana, Prosper and Bo.

"Tell them you don't want to see them any more Scipio." Dottor Massimo spat.

"I…" Scipio looked up at Ana his eyes were full of fear and tears.

"Leave him!" She said through her teeth.

"Do not come into my house and tell me what to do you little brat."

"OH CHANGE THE RECORD. THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU CAN CALL ME A BRAT. OH CUT ME DEEP." Ana pulled Dottor Massimo's hand from Scipio's collar and pushed him as hard as she could. He stepped back, but didn't fall.

"I'LL DO WHAT THE FUCK I LIKE. YOU ALWAYS DID IN ENGLAND. I KNOW ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO KEIRA."

"You shut your mouth." Dottor Massimo slapped her hard on her right check.

"Father." Scipio ran forward to Ana. She pushed him away from her.

"Stay out of this. This is an old score I've been waiting to settle." She looked back at Scipio's father.

"Take Bo outside." Prosper opened the door and told Bo to go to Hornet. He shut the door and stood beside Scipio as they watched and put her bag down and take her cardigan off. She stood still for a moment staring right into the Dottor's eyes. Then without any warning she had punched him in the face. He stumbled back, holding his jaw.

"Want another." She smirked. He grabbed a vase and threw it towards Ana. She ducked and heard it shatter on the wall behind her.

Scipio grabbed Prosper's arm and pulled him to the right and under the stairs out the way. Ana stood up slowly.

"Now now, we don't want to go breaking anything expensive." Ana walked to a nearby table.

"How about this, cheep and nasty. Just like you." She said and picked up another vase and threw it with all her strength. It smashed on the floor as the Dottor moved out the way. As he stood staring at it. Ana ran over to him and kneed him in the stomach. He gasped as he doubled over.

Ana walked away and picked up her bag.

"You're grandmother didn't put a fight."

Ana froze.

"She changed her will to me after I told her about you and that stable boy Lucas. She was appalled and agreed you shouldn't be allowed to carry on the family name with that behavior."

"What do you mean about Lucas? Just because I didn't treat him like a slave."

"Your grandmother found out about your and him having sex in the stables and cut you out the will."

"That's a lie."

"Oh she didn't seem to think so." Dottor Massimo was still holding his stomach and breathing heavily from being winded.

Ana dropped her bag and ran forward, she kneed the Dottor again. She pushed him back so he fell over and then kicked him in the stomach over and over. She stood over him and grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers.

"Like you said this isn't over."

She let him and took a few steps and stopped again.

"Oh I forgot." She turned and went back kicking the Dottor in the groin.

"From Keira"

"I think you'll find your son will be coming with us Dottor." Scipio looked at his father nervously then at Ana as she pulled her cardigan on.

"Ana you don't know what he's like." He stuttered.

"Do you really think I'm scared?" She smiled cockily at Scipio's father.

"After you, Scipio." She said not even looking at him. Scipio slipped out the door and down the steps and stood next to Riccio, who stood frozen to the spot.

"Don't send anyone to follow us, remember I know plenty more about you Dottor." Ana smiled and walked down the steps. She walked away briskly with Riccio running beside her. Scipio glanced back at his father who now stood at the door. Ana stopped and turned round. Scipio stood still; his gaze locked with his father's.

"If you go Scipio, I swear I shall not rest until I find you and then you'll be sent so far away your little friends will never find you."

"Oh blah, blah, blah." Ana said and walked back, she took Scipio's hand led him away. She turned and took a few steps backwards.

"_Arrivederci_ Dottor Massimo, Have wonderful evening." She laughed blowing the Dottor a kiss before running off out the door with the others.

"Well what happened?" Mosca asked finally catching up with them.

"It was you." Riccio shouted jumping on Scipio's back and pulling his hair. "Ana why'd you bring him with you he's a liar"

"Because I recognized his dad." Ana said pulling Riccio off Scipio. "He's not a nice man. Its tricky to explain but I didn't want to leave him there alright." Riccio didn't answer and followed the group back to the Stella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Riccio had spent the walk home shooting Scipio dirty looks behind his back and poking his tongue out him. He keep asking Ana about Scipio's father and what else she knew but Ana stayed silent, and so did Scipio.

The boys followed Hornet up the stairs and went to their beds. Scipio looked at Ana nervously.

"You can have my bed." she said bluntly and disappeared down the corridor to the canal steps.

Ana sat on the steps staring out onto the eerie shadowy waters of the canal. She shivered with cold and pulled her coat around her tightly. She closed her eyes as the wind lapped over her face and she listened to the water hitting the bottoms of the steps. Her mind wondered, back to when she had sat here with Scipio, how they'd laughed, his cocky but purring voice. And that kiss, she could still feel the tingling on her lips then. Or maybe it was the cold. She felt his arms around her and saw him leaning over her. She opened her eyes and a tear escaped running down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

She'd helped Scipio but he had lied to her, why had she bothered. He didn't deserve it, what had he done for her? She stopped and thought for a moment. He'd found Ida. She was a stranger, he could have left her but he didn't. Then she remembered he hadn't found Ida, he was asked to rob her, but still he'd kind of found her and now she had repaid the favor, but it didn't mean she had to be nice to him.

Maybe this hadn't been such a wonderful plan after all. May she would have been better off staying in England with the maid. Then a little voice popped into her head, Yuk and wear those frilly dresses. She smiled. And then she felt her chest tighten, maybe Scipio was the same as her in a way. Fed up with the rules, the parties, the people and the stupid fucking country club.

She thought.

"Oh dear" she sighed. But still he had lied to her, she had been honest with them all, she wanted to find her cousin and get her help. To ask her to look after her, but now she couldn't go back to England, there was nothing there either. This was not good at all. No money, no home, she was living in an old cinema. And now she seriously pissed off the Dottor, but that didn't matter that was revenge. It was his fault she didn't have any money, his fault she'd had to leave England and …… met Scipio.

She heard the latch on the door behind her click; she wiped her face for any stray tears and stared at the water. It was Scipio. He shut the door and sat down beside her. Leaving a gap between them, they sat silently both avoiding looking at each other and staring at the water instead.

"Thank you." Scipio said at last.

"For what?"

"For shouting at my father and for punching him like that." Scipio smiled to himself, he would never forget that look on his father's face.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. Besides you did me a favour, and I returned it. Now we're even."

"Ana please don't be like this."

"Like what?" Her eyes welled up with tears again as she looked into his. Damn him. "Angry! Because I think I have a perfectly good reason don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd understand." Scipio said standing up to leave.

"I think I do." Ana muttered; she looked the other way to hide her tears that were now running down her face faster than she could wipe them away. Scipio sat back down beside her, close to her, his arm round her. Ana turned and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crock of his neck.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you before" She sobbed. Scipio held her close to him.

"You had every right to. Believe me I wanted to tell you, but finding the right time was… well I couldn't. I thought you liked the Thief Lord, not Scipio."

Ana sat up and stroked the hair off his face.

"The Thief Lord is a part of you."

"But I just thought if you knew I was some poor rich kid then well you'd run away. I thought you hated all the nonsense of rich people."

"I do." Ana smiled. "But you're not like the others Scipio. We're the same, both trying to escape from it. We just did it in different ways."

Scipio smiled and hugged Ana again.

"Well I think I'm officially not a rich kid any more." He said half laughing.

"Yehhhhhh sorry about that." Ana smiled.

"Sorry, Ana you were amazing. My father always used to moan when he came back from England, I had no idea it was because of you. I'm sorry for what he said about your grandmother"

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Ana sighed. "I'm sorry to say Scip but you're father is a horrid man. He lied to my grandmother. He's the reason she hated me. While I was away at school he poisoned her against me."

"When did your mother leave him Scip?"

"About 3 years ago. She lives in Rome now."

"Do you want to know why she left him?"

"How do you know?"

"I was there when he did it. He raped my friend Keira when we were 13."

"He did what?"

"He threatened to kill her if she told anyone, but I heard her screaming and saw him through the door. I went to get help but when we got there he was gone. I didn't know it was him at first. Not until I begged Keira to tell me. I guess she must have found out about it."

"The police did come and question him. Just before she left him."

"So I guess we'd better go back for some of your things tomorrow. Will your father still go away?" Scipio nodded.

"I doubt he'll miss a business trip for me. He's probably already left for the airport."

Scipio was wrong. His father sat at his desk in his office, his elbows on the table, his hands together, his chin resting on them. He stared at the painting opposite him. It hung magnificently on the wall. The picture of great black stallion rearing up on its hind legs. The rider a solider in all his fine uniform, bayonet raised and ready to charge for battle. It was a masterpiece, painted by _George Alfregson,_ Elizabeth's cousin. In London it was worth about £230,000. He sighed. He would have to hide it. If that little brat told the police it was stolen, they'd contact the police in England and then well he'd be humiliated. But why should he be scared of that little brat she was just a thorn in his side, just like she was to her grandmother. He had to get rid of her and her little friends. Just like he had done with her grandmother, she didn't even realise. Just drank her tea as normal. He'd slip her a few too many sleeping pills one night and unscrewed the radiator pipe. The gas had choked her while she slept. No one knew anything was wrong until the next morning when they found her dead in her bed. He smirked at his cunning. He'd climbed in her window as she slept. Put a towel along the door before causing the leak and sneaking back out.

"But how to deal with Ana?" He muttered. He didn't know where she was staying for starters. And she had her friends around her and Scipio. They'd be a problem. He felt something brush against his leg.

"Fucking cat" he hissed and kicked it. He heard the cat cry out and watched it from under the desk and cower under a cupboard.

"I should throw you to the dogs now that Scipio is gone."

He didn't care about his son anymore. He could rot with his little friends. But if he could get Scipio back then he could lure that little brat here and get rid of her for once and for all. And bury his secrets with her.

A few days passed without problems. Hornet and Mosca were the only ones to venture out of the cinema. Ana and Scipio spent most of their time sat on the steps down to the water. They sat in silence most the time. Sat so close to each other it was hard to see where one began and the other ended. They sat under a blanket with Ana's head on Scipio's shoulder. Sometimes she'd sit up and look him in the eyes and then rest her head back down. She didn't need to use words. He knew what she was thinking.

What now?

After several days Ana became restless and wanted to go and see Ida, Scipio agreed to go with her. Both of them wore coats with the hoods up and pulled over their faces. Ana clung to Scipio's gloved hand, they waited by the Vaporetto port silently.

'Scipio Massimo." A voice said fiercely. Scipio looked round and saw two police officers standing side by side.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken." He said nervously. "My name is Riccio." The police officer reached for his hood and pulled it down.

"Very funny, Master Massimo but you're father provided a photograph when he reported that you had been taken against your will."

"That's horse shit." Scipio said stepping in front of Ana. "I was not taken against my will." Scipio went to walk away.

"Either way Master Massimo your father is worried about you. And as your only 16 you are still under his care or we have instructions to bring you home."

"No" Scipio said turning to Ana. Her eyes were filled with fear, she knew she couldn't stop them and his father had probably hidden the painting now, she wouldn't be able to blackmail him again. One of the officers took Scipio's arm and steered him away.

"NO" He shouted trying to fight the officer off. "ANA."

Scipio wriggled free and ran back to her, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Ana I'll get away and we'll leave Venice. I love you" He whispered, he stood staring at her for a moment, his hand on her check stroking away her tears. The police grabbed his arms and pulled him away, he didn't fight this time but looked back over his shoulder as Ana stood watching helplessly.

Ana watched until he was out of sight then ran back to the Stella and pulled on the bell over and over. There was no answer; she banged on the door over and over. A sleepy Prosper opened the door.

"What the…..." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Prosper its Scipio, his father's sent the police after him last night. They've taken him back we've got to help him.' Ana pushed past Prosper and ran inside. Bo ran over to her, she scooped him up her arms, and ran up stairs to wake Hornet, Riccio and Mosca.

"Wake up." She said pulling their blankets off them and running back downstairs.

"Ana slow down." Prosper said taking Bo and sitting in the stands.

"What's going on?" Ana started pacing up and down in front of the stalls.

"Scipio's dad sent the police after him and they've taken him back. Prosper that man is capable of nearly anything. He raped my best friend at school and murdered my grandmother for her money. Prosper we've got to do something."

The others stared at her in disbelief.

Prosper mind was racing. Something was different, why did Ana care so much about Scipio, when she had shouted at him so much last week, it didn't make sense, she shouted at him with such hatred and then after the fight she hadn't left his side.

Ana had disappeared upstairs again and pulled out the picture of them all that they had taken with her camera, Ana sat between Prosper and Scipio on the stage with Bo on her lap. Hornet tucked under Prosper's arm as she always was. Mosca and Riccio standing in front of them, pulling funny faces. Ana smiled looking at her and Scipio, his arm around Ana, the two of them and Bo giving a thumbs up. A tear came to her eye. She should have seen it sooner. How he looked at her, how her knees went weak around him.

"Reminiscing huh?" Prosper said as he came up the stairs and saw Ana.

"Yeh" Ana sighed and put the photo. Prosper sat down on her bed and put his arm around her.

"What happened? You were angry at him and now…?"

"I realised" She paused and looked at Prosper. "He's just like me. I hated being a rich kid, everyone thinking you were spoilt and not wanting to be friends with you. So I didn't tell them who my grandmother was. I went to a boarding school but I never said she was a lady. The others girls just had fathers who worked in big banks and offices. I didn't tell them who my grandmother was until about 6 moths before she died. I was in my last year of school. I was like Scipio; he was trying to be someone else, to break away from the wealthy stereotype. I couldn't bring myself to tell them in case they thought I was a snob."

"And…"

"And I'm in love with him Prosper. I've got to help him. Good knows what his father will do. You saw him, Scipio's terrified of him. I know what he can do." Ana took Prosper's hand. "Prop, you're probably the best friend I've ever had. I need you." She whispered. Hornet came up the stairs with Bo close behind her. She saw Ana looking at Prosper, her eyes filled with tears. Her hand on his, resting on her knee. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here." He whispered kissing her head. Ana hugged him back. Hornet clenched her fists, turned and went back down the stairs. Jealously boiling inside her.

That little cow, how dare she. Hornet muttered.

Bo ran over to Ana and Prosper and jumped on Prosper's back.

"Hello trouble" Ana smiled, as she pulled Bo over Prosper's shoulder and sat tickling him. He wriggled on the mattress between them giggling.

"Would you like to go and see Ida and Rufus?" Ana said still tickling Bo.

"Yes." He giggled.

"We can't hear you." Prosper laughed.

"YES." Bo laughed.

"Come on then." Ana laughed picking Bo up and putting him over her shoulder and tapping his bum as she headed downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was only about eight o'clock but darkness had already engulfed the city.

"I can't." Ana sighed, as they stood outside Ida's house.

"Come on we haven't got any other ideas." Hornet muttered. Ana looked at Hornet, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Here goes." Ana knocked the door and waited.

Ida opened the door and smiled.

"Ana" She smiled. "I wasn't expecting you, what a nice surprise. I was so worried after I saw the papers. You didn't say you were staying with Dottor Massimo I should have recognized Scipio." Ana and the others didn't move and stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Ida said looking concerned.

"It's a long story. Can we come in please?" Ana said quietly. Ida nodded and let them in; the others followed Ana to the living room and sat down on the floor. Ana sat in the chair with Bo on her lap. Prosper sat on the arm of the chair. Ida asked the maid to bring in some tea and biscuits.

"Well." Ida said sitting down in her chair.

"I haven't been staying with Dottor Massimo; I've been staying at the Stella."

"I don't know that hotel." Ida said pouring a cup of tea.

"It's a cinema." Bo said cheerfully.

"A cinema? You mean Dottor Massimo's old cinema."

"Probably." Hornet sighed. "Scipio found it for us."

"Scipio lied to us." Riccio shouted. Prosper kicked him.

"Oi." He muttered. "He told us he was an orphan, and we only found out about his dad last week."

"He told us he was a thief lord; he kept bringing us things to take to Barbarossa to sell, for the money. But he stole it all from his dad's house." Mosca said shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"The thing is that Scipio's father sent the police after him when he ran away with us. He's going to send him away. And we hoped you might be able to do something to help us." Ana said quietly.

Ida nearly spat her tea out and onto Riccio.

"I still don't see why we're helping stupid pants on fire." Riccio muttered.

"Because he helped us, we owe him that." Ana said nudging Riccio with her foot.

"Stop kicking me." Riccio said standing up and leaning into Ana's face.

"Riccio, come sit by me. Have another biscuit." Ida sighed.

"Dottor Massimo got all the money in Gran's will. He turned her against me, he made sure everything was left to him and then he murdered her. I'm sure of it."

"That's a serious allegation to make." Ida said putting her tea down.

"He was always snooping around her; he was always staying, weeks at a time. He never left her side. The night she died. He took her up to bed. She…was saying she was very tired. I'd never seen her like it before, she could hardly walk. I tried to help her to bed with the maid but he pushed me aside and helped. I'm sure it was him."

"How did she die?" Ida said intrigued.

"There was a gas leak in her room, no where else in the house. She died from the fumes." Ana put Bo down on the floor next to Rufus. She pulled out a notebook.

"When she died, my friends and I had been spying on Massimo for a few days. He'd been giving us the creeps. Alice saw him make Gran's tea that day, the tea she drank before she got very sleepy. The maid brought the tray in, Gran had a sweet tooth and always had four sugars. He never has sugar." Ana handed the book to Ida. "But when the maid brought the tea to the lounge, Massimo met her at the door and took the tray. He waited for her to disappear and then put the sugar bowl behind a plant pot on the table. He came out a few minutes later, we assume that Gran had asked for the sugar, and he took it out from behind the pot and poured something on top of the sugar."

Ida looked at Ana.

"You think he might have drugged her." Ana nodded.

"Then taken her up to bed, given it a while then gone back to break the pipe. The police said a join was loose enough to cause a leak."

"Did you tell the police this?" Ana nodded, and then shrugged.

"They didn't want to listen. They'd made up their mind it was an accident. If he had drugged her it must have been with a sleeping pill or something, they couldn't find anything unusual. And Gran did take sleeping pills. But only one a night, not enough to knock her out cold, just to help her doze off."

Ida was sat open mouthed.

"I think you might be right."

"Massimo stole money from her I'm sure of it. He'd help her sign for things. Cheques for deliveries etc that we never saw, there was always more money going out from her account with him around. Then he stole a painting from her. It's hanging in his office. It was by _George Alfregson,_ our second cousin. In London it was worth about £230,000."

"That painting of the horse?" Prosper asked and watched Ana nod. "I saw it too, just by the door of his study." Again Ana nodded.

"Scipio could be in real danger; his father has a horrid temper. He raped my friend and murdered Gran." Ana's eyes swelled with tears. "He's the reason I was left with nothing. He wants money and power and doesn't care who he tramples and kills in the process. Scipio could be next."

"This is going to be difficult. Does he know about your friend seeing him?"

"No but he knows I saw him rape Keira, and that he stole the paintings and money."

"He knows you're a threat. We have to tread carefully. Dottor Massimo is having his annual grand ball next week. I've been invited along to do take photographs for the press." Ida poured herself another cup of tea. "I might be able to get Ana and Prosper in as assistants, as their older. Bo my sweet, you have the very important job of looking after Harriet and Rufus for me." Bo stood up and saluted Ida smiling cheekily. "Good boy."

"Hornet and Mosca you can be in charge of the getaway, we'll need a boat that will be quickest. But you won't be able to stop near the Dottor's house. Riccio my dear boy, you shall be my spy. I'd like you to watch the house on the night of the party. Find out what security there is." She pulled Riccio close to her. "I'll keep the Dottor busy for about half an hour taking pictures of him with guests. Ana and Prosper you'll have to get Scipio out quick and down to Mosca and Hornet." Ana and Prosper nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, but how do we get him for murder?" Prosper asked.

"That may be more difficult. He's a clever man. He won't openly confess it. Ana we may have to use you as bait. Let him see you. Let him follow you to his office. Someone will need to tape his confession and then we'll have to work on how we'll get you out."

"You're good at this." Ana smiled, taking her notebook as Ida passed it back to her. "I just want justice. The money will never be ours now, it's legally his."

"Unless he dies." Hornet said studying her tea cup. The room fell silent.

"Hornet I want him locked up not killed, that would bring us done to his level." Ana gasped.

"Really, I think I've worked out your little game."

"Game?" Ana looked puzzled.

"You're in this together, you and Prosper."

"What have I done?" Prosper said confused.

"You've planned this since you found out Scipio had money that's why you brought him back with you." Hornet put her cup down on the table.

"You decided to bring Scipio with you, kill his father. Then the money goes to Scipio and Ana woes him and steals the money from him and disappears with Prosper and Bo into the sunset. Leaving us."

"Hornet you're mad. Why do you think that?" Prosper said, Ana could tell from his voice he was upset.

"This morning upstairs, you were talking. Planning it."

"Oh rubbish, we were looking at the picture I took. Of all of us. We're a dysfunctional little family." Prosper laughed.

"The only thing dysfunctional around her is her. She's crazy, and she's trying to make you mad too."

"Hornet enough." Ida said fiercely. "I have not known Ana or Prosper as long as you. But I have no reason to believe that either of them is mad, or that they are doing this for the money. If Dottor Massimo did kill our grandmother, which he appears to have done from what Ana says. Then justice is needed. And Scipio may be in danger. We must help him. He has looked after you so well, he's put himself at risked by helping you. You have a duty to return the favour."

Hornet sat scowling at Ana, who stared back.

"I'm having nothing to do with it." Hornet stood up and put her coat on.

"Hornet." Prosper stood up and took her hand. She pulled it away from him.

"I'll go get my things. I don't want anything more to do with you." She disappeared and slammed the front door behind her.

"She'll come round." Ida sighed. "In the meantime, the Dottor will be looking for you. I think you had best go back too, get your things. Tidy up the Stella; make it look like you weren't there. Then come back here. You'll be our guests." Ida smiled ruffling Rufus' hair.

Mosca, Riccio, Prosper and Ana crossed the Canal and headed for the Stella. The night had quickly engulfed the city whilst they had talked. Prosper kept looking around the dimly lit streets for Hornet.

"She'll be ok." Ana said comfortingly linking arms with Prosper.

They reached the Stella and packed their things away. The furniture they had piled by the main front door was cleared and put back where Mosca and Riccio had found it. Ana helped Prosper take the rope swing down and move the mattresses one by one to a nearby tip. They looked around the cinema one last time. They had left Hornet a note on her bed to explain.

"_We are staying with Rufus and co'" _

Ana couldn't help but feel a bit tearful as she left. She could hear the laughs echoing round the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 12**

The day had dragged on, Scipio paced his bedroom and threw his rolled up socks across his room to an empty paper bin. His father had kept him locked in his room since he'd been brought back by the police. He was only allowed out to eat with his father downstairs. Dottor Massimo had been acting as though nothing had happened, although every time he passed a mirror he was reminded by the bruise that stained his jaw line. Scipio couldn't help but laugh in his head when he saw his father.

He had been instructed by his father to attend the ball this evening. The maid had brought up a new tuxedo for Scipio and laid it out on his bed. Scipio sat staring at his feet at the other end of the bath, wiggling his toes. He took a breath and slid down beneath the water. If I lie here long enough I'll just slip away he thought.

His mind raced, flashbacks of his father shouting at him, raising his hand at him threatening to strike him. His uncle marching in beside his father both laughing at him. His mother walking out the door without saying good bye, just like she always did. I'll find you Scipio. His father's voice resounded in his mind. And then Ana's 'Oh blah blah blah.' He felt her take his hand. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly like she had pulled him up, the water splashed over the side of the bath.

"I have to get out" He said to himself. He pulled himself out the bath wrapping a towel round his waist. He marched into his bedroom across to the window and pulled at the handle. He knew it was locked but he just hoped it might come open. It didn't budge.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, slamming his hand against the window frame. He lay down on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He sat up, his eyes filled with tears. He sat biting his lip staring at the window. He could feel himself slipping away. He was driving himself crazy thinking about her. He sat thinking of how he'd vanish from Venice with her and the others. But Ida, Ana wouldn't leave her would she?

He sighed and began drying himself with his towel. He stood over his bed and his new tuxedo and groaned. The most uncomfortable thing he could possibly wear. He got dressed and combed his hair and stood before the mirror. Everything about him now said Rich Kid. There was a knock at the door and the maid entered.

"Your father wants you downstairs immediately." She snapped. Scipio walked over to her. The anger for his father boiling inside him.

"Next time you speak to me like that you'll be looking for a new job." He sneered and stormed off across the landing. He felt bad for his rudeness but well she deserved it. How dare she speak to him like that! His father would have thrown her out there and then. "But you're not him." Ana's voice sighed. He paused. This was madness. He shook his head and continued. She was gone; his father would have people looking for them. She wouldn't risk staying not with Bo.

"Ana" Ida called up the stairs. She wore a full length strapless crimson gown, with roses to the left of her waist and on the right bust. Prosper stood smartly beside her in his tuxedo. Mosca and Riccio stood behind him also in tuxedos. Insisting they needed to blend in. Ida picked her camera bag and fiddled with Prosper's bow tie.

"ANA!" She shouted as she straightened Mosca's bow tie too.

Riccio cleared his throat and pointed up the stairs. The others turned and looked as Ana stood at the top of the stairs nervously twiddling the strap on her bag. She wore a baby blue strapless dress a similar design to Ida's with a corset top.

"Oh Ana." Ida gasped. "You look beautiful."

"It's amazing." Mosca gasped.

"Thanks" Ana smiled as she came down the stairs carefully. "Could you tighten it a little for me?" Ida pulled the strings on the corset a little tighter.

"All set?" She smiled as Prosper helped her with her coat.

"Your tape recorder?" He asked putting on his own coat. Ana laughed and pulled up her dress to show the tape recorder strapped to her left leg.

"Sorted then." He laughed.

The room was filling with more and more guests. The streets outside were lined with the paparazzi, each time the door opened Scipio caught a glimpse of them. He stood beside his father greeting the guests as they made their way through to the ball room at the back of the house. Then he saw Ida come through the door, Prosper beside her with a large camera bag.

"Dottor Massimo" Ida said curtsying. "Ida Spavento the photographer. Your assistant requested I take photos of the party from within. To save too many cameras." Dottor Massimo kissed Ida's hand.

"And my assistant Lucas" Ida smiled as she indicated to Prosper, who shook the Dottor's hand.

"Signora, My son Scipio." Dottor Massimo smiled.

"A pleasure." Ida smiled curtsying again.

"Signore" A butler said bowing. "Everyone is here sir."

"Excellent." Dottor Massimo smiled.

"Let me escort you through Ida, and then you can begin your photographs."

Prosper and Scipio watched them disappear down the corridor.

"Prosper what's going on?" Scipio asked.

"We're busting you out." Prosper smiled. "Here hold this." He smiled passing Scipio the camera bag. Prosper ran over to a large window on the left and opened it. He whistled loudly, Scipio saw someone run to the window in a tux with another figured in a long dark cloak. Prosper helped the figure through the window and they stood talking to the person in the tux. As prosper shut the window Scipio saw Riccio standing at the window. He smiled as Riccio gave him a thumbs up and then ran off.

Scipio walked over to Prosper and the figure and watched as it pulled off its cloak.

Scipio smiled as Ana turned round and smiled at him.

"Operation bust your ass outta here. Phase 1 complete." She laughed. Scipio grabbed Ana and kissed her.

"I missed you" He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I missed you too."

"Sorry to interrupt but we do have the small matter of the evidence.

"Evidence" Scipio said confused.

"We'll explain on the way come on we need to go to your fathers study. Prosper got to go and help Ida." Prosper handed Ana a small disposable camera and hugged her.

"Good luck, I'll see you in a bit."

"Come on" Ana smiled taking Scipio's hand and leading the way up the stairs to the Study. She explained about her grandmother's death. Scipio looked at her horrified.

"So what are we looking for?"

To be honest I don't know, but we need a picture of the painting in your fathers study to prove he stole it. And I want to try and get him to confess so I can tape it. And then justice. If we can get him locked up then we can stay in Venice, we can stay with Ida. If not then we'll think of somewhere to go."

Scipio opened the door to his fathers study and they slipped inside shutting the door behind then.

"Shit" Ana hissed. "It's gone." Scipio looked at the wall and the empty space that stood before them.

"Now what?"

"Plan B. we have to let him see me. Follow me, tape the confession."

"With what?" Ana pulled up her dress and undid the Velcro strap that had held the tape recorder in place. She threw it to Scipio, who caught it and looked at her laughing.

"Pretty cool huh?" She smiled, Scipio smiled.

"And then." Scipio's smile vanished

"And how do you get away, what if he tries to kill you." And looked back at the wall.

"Then you get the confession and get out." She looked at Scipio.

"I need you to hid somewhere in here. Tape what ever we say when we come in."

Scipio looked at Ana terrified.

"But if he…"

"No matter what, you stay hidden. You know what to do. Take this." Ana took a gun out of her bag and handed it to Scipio. "It's not loaded, it's just for show. It's Bo's bubble gun painted black. What I saw it in a film, it worked then." She kissed him on the lips and walked to the door. She opened it and paused looking at Scipio. She smiled and disappeared.

Scipio looked around the room for somewhere to hide, not behind the curtain too obvious, not under the desk. He ran to the corner and hid beneath a table, and behind the cloth that covered it. He sat right against the wall, his knees under his chin. He put the gun down beside him, he didn't want to hold it he felt evil. He sat nervously and waited with the tape recorder in his hand.

Ana ran back along the landing and down the stairs, she could see Prosper at the door looking for her.

"Where's Scipio?" He asked.

"The paintings gone, he's hiding in the study. I've got to get the Dottor to see me and follow me." Prosper nodded and took Ana's hand he lead her through the guests to where Ida was taking pictures.

"Wait here one minute." He said and went to Ida whispering to her. Ida looked at Ana and then back at Prosper she whispered something back and then continued with taking her pictures.

"The Dottor is having one big picture taken soon. We wait till he's in the picture and then get you to join everyone last so he sees you. Then after sneak off. And hope he follows you. I can't be seen with you it'll blow Ida's cover." Prosper disappeared back over to Ida who began arranging guests for the photo. The servants had set out chairs for people to sit on at the front of the photo. Ana couldn't help but notice that Ida kept one seat right at the front free. It was for her she watched as everyone took their places. Dottor Massimo stood in the middle between Scipio's uncles. His stupid proud smile pasted across his stupid face. Ana felt her rage inside her again but held back. Soon, she kept repeating in her mind. Soon. She disappeared out of the room for a moment and watched Ida put the last person in place then re entered the room. Her eyes immediately met the Dottor's. He scowled at her.

"Oh we have a straggler." Ida laughed.

"Madam if you'd like to stand just her beside Lord Geoffrey. Miss Isaacs would you mind sitting at the front here. Ana took her place and smiled nervously at the camera as Ida clicked away.

"Thank you everyone that was beautiful." Ida smiled. Taking her camera from the stand and folding the stand away.

"Lucas" She smiled. Prosper came over and took the stand and put it back in Ana's bag.

Ana waited until the guests had spread out a little and stayed in the Dottor's eye line. She let him see her looking around over her shoulder and disappeared back out the to the entrance hall. She ran up the stairs to put some space between them. She had seen him making his way through the crowd behind her and now she could hear his footsteps. She opened the door to the study and pulled out her camera, she waited a moment or two and then opened the door to leave again. The Dottor was standing right in front of her.

"Ana Clifford we meet again."

4


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You" Ana gasped. She felt relieved that he'd followed her but now this was the tricky part. Scipio hit record on the tape player. He heard his father shut the door and the lock click.

"Looking for the painting?" The Dottor laughed.

Ana shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Ana. I know you're game. Photograph it and send it to England. Well I was step ahead of you. It's hidden, well out of your reach. Now give me the camera. Ana passed it to him and watched him through it to the floor and stamp on it. The camera shattered the bits of plastic scattering across the floor.

"I'm fed of this." Dottor Massimo sighed.

"Of your games, the practical jokes, the lies you told your grandmother and now you try to steal my son from me." The Dottor paced the room.

"He wasn't stolen from you, you drove him away. Like you did your wife. Scipio knows you raped Keira. He says the police came round to speak to you. Just after you returned from England and that she left you just after. She left because she found out didn't she."

"Yes she did. She was very upset by the allegations she didn't believe me when I told her I was innocent. She left."

"But you're not innocent."

The Dottor marched over to Ana and pushed her against the wall. Scipio heard her scream and managed to resist revealing his hiding place. He peeped out from under the cloth and saw his father holding Ana's wrists either side of her head and was hissing at her.

"You little bitch." He hissed, "Do you know what that could have done to my reputation."

"Then you should have thought about that." Ana spat at him.

"No one would have known if you hadn't pushed it out of her. You were always so nosy. I saw your little friends following me.

"Then you'll know that we know you killed my grandmother." The Dottor let go of Ana and walked to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"A copy of your grandmothers old will. Before she changed it." He cleared his throat.

"I Elizabeth Clifford of sound body and sound mind hereby declare that all of my estate and fortune be left in its entirety to my only granddaughter Anastasia Clifford and so on." The Dottor laughed.

"And when I told her of your antics, she changed it all to me. Her dearest and most loyal friend."

"You killed her."

"Prove it." Dottor Massimo laughed. Ana didn't say a word. "Exactly you can't. I have to say it was very easy. She spooned her 'sugar' into her tea and drank about four cups with me. She was out like a light. She didn't even stir when I went back to loosen the pipe." He walked to his desk and opened the drawer he took something out; in the dim light Ana saw him hid a gun behind his back. Ana ran for the door but the key was gone from the door. She banged on the door.

Prosper stood at the top of the stairs staring at the doors to the study. He heard someone try the door. He knew something was wrong. He ran downstairs and opened the window. Riccio and Mosca appeared.

"I think Ana's in trouble. Get the police." Riccio nodded and ran off into the darkness. Mosca passed Prosper another painted water pistol before disappearing back into the shadows. Prosper went to shut the window when he saw a pale face coming out of the shadows.

"Hornet" He gasped. "You came back." He helped her through the window and shut it behind her. "But why?"

"Cos everyone knows you lot are hopeless with money, someone has to be in charge of the purse."

"Hornet you know Ana and I are just friends, she's in love with Scipio."

"I know that now." Hornet kissed Prosper on the check. "Now let's go kick some Massimo butt."

Ana stood by the door of the study terrified. Now she had realised what she'd got herself into it wasn't such a good plan after all.

"Ana you are such a beautiful girl." The Dottor stroked Ana's check. She shuddered.

"It's such a shame that you can't keep your secrets secret."

He pulled the gun out from behind his back and twirled it in his hand.

Scipio put the recorder down, and slipped out from his hiding place.

"_Arrivederci_ Anastasia." He put the gun to Ana's stomach.

"Drop it." Scipio shouted.

Dottor Massimo turned and stared in disbelief at his son.

"Scipio what are you doing?" Dottor Massimo said in horror.

"You represent everything I hate. You're evil."

"My son" Dottor Massimo started.

"I am not your son." Scipio spat. "You treat me like a servant. All I am is a nuisance to you. Well you should have thought about that."

Ana held her breathe as the Dottor lowered his gun and looked at his son.

"You're bluffing" He spat. Ana saw the key for the door on the desk and tip toed across to it. She crept back to the door as Scipio argued with his father. She put the key in the door and turned the key in the lock. Dottor Massimo turned and pulled the trigger on the gun.

"NO" Scipio screamed as Ana slumped to the floor.

Hornet and Prosper were half way across the landing when they heard the shouted and Scipio's scream.

"Ana" Prosper whispered. They ran down to the door and opened the door to see Ana slumped just inside the door. She lay on her front her face hidden by her long dark curls. Dottor Massimo was facing the door with the gun pointing right at them.

"Shut the door." He sneered. Prosper took Hornets hand and pulled her behind him. She shut the door and they went over to Scipio's side. Prosper raised his gun too. He and Scipio standing definitely before the Dottor, the Dottor raised his gun at Prosper.

"Drop your guns or I kill your friend"

"I don't think so." Prosper sneered.

"You drop yours and we don't kill you, we just let the police take you."

"I'd rather die than be humiliated by children."

"Shoot I dare you" Dottor Massimo laughed. "Bluffing as I said. Then I'll kill you both."

Hornet pushed the boys aside and ran at Dottor Massimo. The gun went off twice but Hornet wrestled the gun from his hand and threw across the floor. She punched the Dottor in the face over and over. And then stood up and looked down on his unconscious body.

3


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Prosper held his arm which was now bloody from the bullet grazing it. He walked over and hugged Hornet. Scipio had run to Ana and lifted her up. He stroked her hair off her face and cried.

"No, please no." He sobbed, his hand hovering over Ana's face, as though he was frightened to touch her. Ana opened her eyes and smiled

"Bluffing" She smiled. "I was going to jump him but well…" She said indicating to Hornet. "She punches better than me."

The door opened, Riccio, Mosca and Ida burst in with three policemen.

"ANA" Ida screamed. She dropped to her knees beside Scipio.

"I'm ok" Ana smiled.

Scipio and Ana explained everything to the police and handed them the tape recorder. Hornet pulled her coat tightly around her as Prosper talked to the police as his arm was cleaned and bandaged. The Dottor lay unconscious on the floor, on his side with his hands behind his back, handcuffed.

Hornet slipped out the room and down the stairs. Prosper looked round for her but she was gone. He left the study and ran down the stairs to see her disappearing out the side door.

"Hornet wait." He shouted. He followed her and stood in the alley, looking up and down for her. A figure disappeared round the corner with Prosper running after it.

"Hornet"

He skidded round the corner and nearly fell in the canal, he saw no one. Prosper sighed and turned to head back then stopped, he saw something in the shadows.

He went over and saw Hornet lying on the floor. She was barely conscious.

"Hornet what's wrong?" He saw her hand cradling her side, and lifted it. In the dim light he saw blood shimmering on her hand. Her whole jumper was soaked in it.

"NO" He cried. "SOMEBODY HELP." He looked around but no one came. He took off his jacket and put it under Hornet's jumper. "Hold this there" He said as he picked Hornet up in his arms and headed back to Scipio's house.

"HELP" He screamed. Mosca and Riccio appeared with Ida.

"See I told you I saw her bleeding." Mosca shouted. Ida ran over to Prosper and lifted Hornet's jumper and moved the now bloody jacket. A tiny bullet hole in her stomach was pumping blood.

Prosper was pushed aside by Ida as she tried to stop the bleeding. He climbed onto the police boat with a now unconscious Hornet and clung to her hand.

Scipio stood with his arm around a tearful Ana.

"Follow us" The policeman shouted to his colleague as he turned around his boat and sped off towards the nearest hospital.

Ana climbed down into the boat with the boys and her eyes fixed on the lights of the boat that carried Hornet. Ana had never really believed in Gods but now she found her self praying to them all to save Hornet, and though she hated herself for thinking it, take the Dottor instead.

The lights of the boat pulled over to the left and stopped. They all watched the dark figure of the policeman carrying Hornet inside. Ida hurrying behind with her arm round Prosper.

Their boat hadn't even stopped when Riccio and Mosca jumped out. Ana and Scipio were close behind them. They walked briskly inside and looked around for Ida or Prosper. They were sat in the corner. Ida was stirring tea in a plastic cup, Prosper's eyes staring straight on into nothingness. Scipio sat down beside him in silence.

"Ida, Where is she?" Riccio asked.

"In theatre, there's some internal bleeding." Ida sighed. The ends of her coat sleeves were darkened with Hornets blood.

"She'll be ok though wont she?" Mosca said his lip trembling.

"It's touch and go" Prosper muttered his eyes not moving. Ana sat down on the seat opposite Prosper and stared into his eyes. She could see the tears there still waiting for their moment.

"He looked down at his drink and then took a sip before sitting back in his chair. Ida smiled slightly and put her arm around Prosper to comfort him.

Riccio sat down next to Ana and rested his head against her arm. Ana lifted her arm and put it round Riccio as Ida had done to Prosper. Mosca came up on her other side and did as Riccio had done and tucked himself under her arm. Ana rested her head on Riccio's and looked across at Scipio. Their eyes staring into the others mind.

They all remained silent for the next hour or so. Riccio and Mosca drifted to sleep in Ana's arms. Scipio was leaning back in his seat twiddling his pen in his hand. Ida cuddled a silent Prosper and occasionally hummed a few notes. Ana barely heard them. Her mind was on Hornet, she was still praying for her to live. She saw a doctor coming down the hallway. He came through the doors and came over to them. He sat in the empty seat next to Mosca. Ana shook him and Riccio awake. They both rubbed their eyes and then spotted the doctor and were wide awake. Prosper sat forward, his eyes were now transfixed on the doctor.

"Well" He said bluntly, not meaning to be rude.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and I mean a hell of a lot. We managed to stop the bleed but…"

"No" Prosper gasped.

"But we she will need to be very closely monitored. We've kept her sedated for now to give her body chance to recuperate. She's very weak and not in the clear yet."

"Can I see her?" Prosper asked quietly. The doctor nodded.

"Five minutes." He said. Prosper stood up and followed the doctor back through the doors. Ida put her coat on wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Come on we'll wait outside" She said to Mosca and Riccio and led them outside.

Scipio walked over to Ana and sat in Riccio's seat. Her wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry for what he did." Scipio sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Ana said letting go of Scipio, and stroking his face. "Justice will be done." Scipio nodded and took her hand.

"I'll make sure you get what's yours Ana. I swear."

"I'm not even sure I want it." Ana sighed, she let go of Scipio's hand as Prosper came back down the corridor. They both stood up.

As Prosper came through the doors his face had a little more colour in it. Ana hugged him.

"She looks so peaceful." He sighed walking with Ana towards the doors. He paused as Ana looked round for Scipio and held out her hand to him. He came down the steps and took her hand with out a word.

Bo lay asleep on Ida's sofa with Rufus tucked under his arm and biscuit crumbs all over his jumper. Prosper picked him up and carried him up to bed. With Riccio, Mosca and Scipio close behind him.

Ana sat down at the table and watched Ida put the kettle on for tea.

"Ida" Ana said quietly.

"Yes" Ida sighed as she got the cups from the cupboard and put a tea bag in each.

"Scipio said he'd make sure I'd get what's mine, Gran's money, her estate. If Massimo father hasn't sold it yet."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Ida poured in the hot water and milk and passed the cup to Ana.

"I don't know. I want to help the others. To give them somewhere safe to live where they can be educated, have a proper childhood and grow up when they want." Ana stared at the tea as she stirred it and took out the tea bag.

"Ana, you'll always have a home with me. The others too, I quite like having you around. Instead of rattling around in this place on my own."

"Thank you, but Scipio will be in charge of his father's house. He'll no doubt stay there. I don't want to leave Venice, you and the others, Scipio. But I feel like I should go home now. Like I've done what I came to do."

"Ana no one can force you to do anything. If you want to stay in Venice or if you go home then there will always be a place for you here."

"Thank you" Ana smiled. She finished her tea, Ida loosened her corset for her and she went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. She sighed and let herself fall back. Staring at the ceiling her mind raced. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." She said as she sat up. Scipio popped his head round the door.

"Hey" He muttered stepping in the room and shutting the door behind him. He stood in his boxers and one of Prosper's t-shirts.

"I couldn't sleep." He lied.

"Oh" Ana couldn't meet his eye not when she'd just thought about leaving him for England.

"Can I sleep in with you?" Scipio said ever so quietly. Ana nodded and took her nightdress off her pillow. She pulled it over her head and then slipped off her dress from underneath. She laid it over a chair in the corner and climbed into bed. She lay facing the wall, her back to Scipio who still stood nervously by the door. He switched off the light and walked over to the bed, climbing in silent behind Ana. He went to hug her but changed his mind, lying on his back and staring up into the dark. Ana felt a tear roll down her check. She reached up and switched on the little light above her headboard. She sat up against the headboard. Scipio did the same nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ana's eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't know what to do." Ana wept.

"You don't have to decide straight away." Scipio said hugging her.

"I don't want your father's money or my grandmother's."

"Then you don't have to have it."

"I want Ida to have it." Ana stuttered. "She's said that the others can stay with her all of them. She'll need the money more than me."

"Then I shall see to it that Ida gets every penny."

"And us?" Ana held him tighter. "Where do we go?"

"Where ever you want. We can stay in Venice or we could go to France, what about Australia. Just for a holiday. Just us, then we can decide when we get back when we've had a break."

"Sounds good to me." Ana said smiling.

Scipio reached over and turned the light off. He lay back down, Ana too but facing him. He pulled the duvet up around her; he watched her eyes close as she drifted to sleep. He lay there for a few moments after then he too drifted into a deep sleep. Undisturbed by the nightmares that had haunted him before in his prison.


	14. Chapter 14

Scipio put his jacket on and straightened his collar and tie. Today he was meeting his father's solicitor, Samuel Galijo, to discuss his father's estate and money. Scipio sighed, he hadn't been this nervous since he'd sat hidden under the table in his father's office that night. He was glad that this mess was soon to be resolved. They had been weeks trying to sort it out; a specific document was nowhere to be found in the Dottor's office.

Ana was sat down stairs at the table opposite Ida, who was engrossed in her paper and sipping coffee. Ana had Bo on her lap both eating their toast. Riccio and Mosca were begrudgingly starting their new school today and were arguing over the lunch boxes Ana had packed for them in the corner of the kitchen.

"Boys seriously, they are exactly the same." Ana said slamming her butter knife down on the table and making everyone except Ida jump. Mosca and Riccio froze for a moment before both snatching a lunchbox off the side and rushing into the hall. Ana listened to them talking as they put their coats on. She knew neither was keen on going to school. Thankfully they were too far behind the other kids their age. Ida had hired a tutor for the last month to help them catch up.

"Ana I'll take the boys to school, tell Scipio I'll meet him at Galijo's office." Ida folded her paper and gulped the last mouthful of her coffee before joining the boys in the hallway and putting on her own coat. She waved to Ana and Bo as she went out the door behind the boys.

Ana sighed, another boring day. Ida was normally at work, Prosper at the hospital, Mosca and Riccio had spent their last few days of freedom roaming Venice and getting up to god knows what. All Ana knew was they had both promised no laws had been broken while they were out. Hornet was yet to be discharged from the hospital she was due home later today. Scipio was always at the office of some solicitor or lawyer. Their relationship was pretty much non-existent apart from the odd kiss as

he left or a cuddle when they went to bed as they were both exhausted.

Since Ana was now home with Bo a lot Ida had let Harriet go and asked Ana to do the housework so she could save some money now she had seven kids to look after. It angered Ana that Ida referred to her as a kid and yet left her to babysit all day and cook and clean like she was a servant. She knew it couldn't be helped but it frustrated her.

She was relived slightly at the news of the Dottor's trial being pushed through due to the amount of evidence against him. It was in the papers every morning so before Scipio got up she made sure Ida's paper was already in the rubbish bin. Now that the sentence, of 20 years for murder and another 7 for attempted murder of Hornet, had been passed Ana felt she could relax a little more.

Ana heard footsteps coming down the stairs and grabbed the paper and tucked it under Bo's drawing pad.

"Morning" Scipio said as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Ana's check and ruffled Bo's hair. Ana smiled politely. He walked over to bread bin and cut himself two slices of bread, popping them in the toaster.

"Bo would you go upstairs and pick out your clothes for today, then I'll come and give you a bath." Bo jumped off her lap and disappeared upstairs with Rufus close on his heels.

Ana gather up the plates for breakfast and the coffee and juice cups. She put them in the sink and stared out the window.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Scipio sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I'm nervous for you that's all" She muttered.

"Well" Scipio replied, kissing her neck again. "I think I'm nervous enough so you don't need to be." Ana faked a smile and turned to face Scipio.

"And Hornet's coming home today." Scipio said pushing the hair off her face."

"I know. And may I say you look very nice today"

"Why thank you, and may I say you are working the pyjama look." Ana slapped his arm playfully, and laughed weakly.

"Ready" Bo called.

"Coming"

"You've been summoned."

"Ida's meeting you there. Good Luck." Ana smiled and kissed Scipio's check. She hugged him tight before heading upstairs.

Bo was sat in the bathroom on the toilet kicking his legs impatiently. Rufus lying on his back beneath Bo's feet panting like a maniac as he tried to swipe Bo's feet with his paw.

Ana heard the door close as she sat washing Bo's hair. Alone again she thought.

"Ana" Bo said quietly as he sat in Ana's lap as she was dried him.

"Mmm" She replied.

"Are you going to live with Scipio?"

"Maybe."

"Can I live with you too?"

"Ahh Bo that would be lovely but what about Prosper?"

"He can come too."

"And Prosper would like Hornet to come. And she'd Like Riccio and Mosca to come. I'm sure you'd like Rufus to come too, which means Ida would come too."

"We can all live there. We'd have lots more room. And I could have my own room with aeroplanes on the walls."

"I don't know we have to wait and see what they say to Scipio today."

"Are you going to marry him?" Bo asked as Ana passed him his jeans.

"I don't know" Ana sighed. "Not any time soon though that's for sure. Why so full of questions today?"

"Well. You have Scip, Prop has Hornet, Riccio has Mosca and Ida has Rufus."

"You feel left out?" Bo nodded and looked at Ana as though he may cry.

"Ahh sweetheart you have me, and you'll always have Prop. He's your brother. And when you start school you'll have lots of new friends and they can all come round for your birthday and get sick from eating too much jelly and ice cream." Bo smiled.

"Can we have chocolate ice cream? With the little bits in it." He beamed.

"Ohhhh I don't know if you're good." Ana said ruffling his hair and standing up. "I'm going to change the beds ok, are you ok to watch TV for a bit?" Bo nodded and pulled his jumper on before disappearing downstairs.

Scipio stood outside Galijo's office shivering, his scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck and his coat didn't have any more buttons on it. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them. He'd tried sitting inside but the secretary's eyes has burnt right through his coat to his skin, he was sure he'd have marks from them. He lent against the wall and looked out across the Grand Canal towards where the Stella stood full of secrets. Ida was suddenly beside him.

"Hello" she said smiling. Scipio muttered his response but didn't look at her. "It's nearly over. Come on." She led the way through the double oak doors to Galijo's office and spoke quietly to the woman at the desk.

Scipio sat back in the same seat he'd sat in before; Ida sat down silently beside him. The eyes were back on him, Ida could feel it too, and she shifted in her seat and stared at the wall opposite. A middle aged man popped his head around the office door next to them.

"Scipio Massimo?" He said smiling.

"That's me." Scipio said jumping to his feet.

"Come through." Scipio followed the man with Ida behind him.

"Take a seat."

Scipio shut the door behind Ida and sat down next to her in front of the desk.

"Well, introductions first. I'm Samuel Galijo I'm your father's solicitors. And you are?" He said looking at Ida.

"This is Ida Spavento. I've been staying with her." Scipio said before Ida could speak.

"A pleasure." Samuel Galijo said as he lent over his desk to shake Ida's hand.

"Now Scipio, as my letter explained, we have had a few problems trying to locate some documents of your father's that state who is in charge of his estate and finances should he not be able to continue." Scipio nodded. "We have since found the document and it states as follows." Samuel opened a letter and cleared his throat. Scipio couldn't move.

"It's dated the 27th of September. It states that everything is to go to your Uncle Lucas."

"WHAT!" Scipio exclaimed.

"He has put the reason. It says due to a recent argument between him and yourself, he disowned you and threw you out."

"He didn't throw me out I left and he had me dragged by the police like an animal. And then he kept me locked in my room for a week."

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. It does state that once you are eighteen if your uncle sees fit you may inherit some or all of the estate. But that is his decision as to whether you are fit to."

"This is crazy. Mr Galijo I was told by Ida's cousin of what he had done and left, too ashamed be near him. It was me that disowned him. And as I said I was taken back by the police, after he reported that I was kidnapped."

Ida took Scipio's hand and told him to calm down.

"Mr Galijo, Scipio has been staying with my cousin Ana and myself. Is there anything about a contribution to Scipio's welfare? So that Scipio may continue his full time education."

"There's nothing in the documents about any of that. It would be down to his uncle Lucas to decide."

"Well we won't get a penny from him, ever he hates me. Am I allowed to collect the rest of my things?"

"Yes of course, I have been given the key to the house. Your uncle is due to move in tomorrow. We can go over now if you wish." Scipio nodded.

"What about my mother? Did you find her?" Samuel Galijo fell silent for a moment.

"I'm afraid that your mother died three years ago of Cancer of the Pancreas."

Scipio couldn't move. He hoped that he could live with he, he missed her so much.

"I'd like to go and collect my belongings now."

Samuel nodded and got his coat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hornet clung to Prosper's arm as he led her down the path to Ida's house. Although she had been given the all clear she was tired and still a bit weak. Prosper opened the door and helped her into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and looked around the room that she only vaguely remembered. She could tell it had changed; there was now a comfy sofa and two arm chairs. The table was gone from the corner to make room for it.

"Where is everyone?" She said quietly. She had hoped to see all her friends.

"Scipio's probably still at the solicitors office with Ida. Riccio and Mosca are due home from school any minute. Bo and Ana must be out with Rufus."

"Ah" Hornet laughed weakly.

"Do you want some lunch or some thing to drink?" Hornet shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now sit down you're making me dizzy." Prosper sat down and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as she let it rest on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you home."

"I can't believe you all live here; I didn't think Ida was serious when she first suggested it."

"Well Riccio and Mosca have single beds in the converted bedroom, Bo sleeps on a mattress at the moment, Ida's still looking for a bed for him. Scipio and I agreed to take it in turns to sleep on the mattress in our room but at the moment he normally sleeps in with Ana. She's got the double bed, you'll have to share to start with but again we're looking for a bed for you."

"Ida's got her hands full then."

"Indeed. She let Harriet go. Ana does most of the housework at the moment, in between looking after Bo."

"Have you heard any more about your aunt?" Hornet said sleepily.

"Nope, no one's seen her, the posters have all disappeared. Ida's friend Victor is a detective. He's keeping an eye out for them. If they go to his office he'll throw them off the scent."

"Ana's really good with Bo isn't she?" Hornet sighed.

"Yeh we have a good laugh when we're looking after him. He's taken to playing pirates lately. She's made him a little pirate outfit. She's working on the pilots outfit."

"She'll be a good mum when she has kids."

They heard the door open and Bo came in with Rufus on his lead and a little bag of shopping in his arms. Ana followed with two huge paper bags, she went straight to the kitchen and put them on the table before coming back to the hall to hang her coat up. Bo had shut the front door and was attempting to untangle Rufus from his lead. Ana saw Hornet as she got to the hallway and screamed in that all high pitched scream that made Prosper ears hurt.

"Ahhhh I'm so glad you're home." She said sitting down the other side of Hornet and hugging her.

"It's good to be home."

"Well the surprise party's out the question now then." Ana laughed. "Buggery"

"I did try and delay her but she wanted to come home." Prosper said.

"Well surprise or not we can still have a party. Bo's become quite the little chef." Ana looked into the hall. "Where is Bo?" She asked. Rufus was now lying on the rug in front of the fire toasting himself. They heard someone coming down the stairs and Bo appeared with an envelope. He handed it Hornet and hugged her, then picked up his bag of shopping and took it to the kitchen.

Hornet opened the envelope to find a picture of Bo and Rufus saying welcome home.

"Took him forever to do." Prosper smiled.

"Thank you Bo." Hornet called into the kitchen.

"Right time for some party food." Ana said standing up and marching to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back; I'll just help them unpack." Prosper said to Hornet as he followed Ana.

He returned ten minutes later to see Hornet asleep on the sofa. He took a blanket from the box under the window and covered her with it. Prosper made sandwiches and put all the food out on plates on the table. Ana and Bo had baked Hornet a chocolate cake and put little dollops of chocolate butter cream on the top and then stuck maltesers, smarties, jelly tots and tooty fruitys in the dollops.

By the time Riccio and Mosca got home after Riccio's detention, the table was covered with tasty treats and fizzy drinks.

Ana was pinning a banner up along the top of the cupboards and was kneeling on one of the tall stools. Prosper was holding on to her waist to steady her, she finally managed to get the pin in and went to get down. She put her hands on Prosper's shoulders and he lifted her down. They froze as he put her down on the floor, their eyes locked. Prosper lent forward slowly and gently kissed Ana.

The door opened and they both jumped. Ana quickly gathered up some wrappers and put them in the bin.

"Hello" Smiled Mosca.

"Hey" Ana said fairly quietly.

Riccio came in to the kitchen and threw his bag into the corner before slumping down to the floor and sitting against the cupboards.

"Riccio are you ok?" Prosper asked.

"NO. I hate stupid school, I hate those bloody kids and I hate stupid Mr Priestly." He elbowed the cupboard in anger.

"What happened?" Ana said sitting down beside him.

"They called me a beaver and said I belonged in a freak show, so I punched him and then Mr Priestly gave me detention. I was the victim."

"Ahhhh" Ana sighed. "Well if you both go and change out of your uniforms quickly then I won't tell Ida you were late home, or about the fight. On two conditions." Riccio looked at her almost scared of what she was going to say.

"One no more fighting, if they say anything else you leave them to me. And two you help me on Saturday and sweep the kitchen and hallway." Ana held out her hand, Riccio nodded and shook it. "Right, now give me the note from what's his face and go and get changed quickly." Riccio jumped up and picked his bag up. He passed Ana the letter and ran upstairs behind Mosca. Ana walked into the living room and saw Hornet still asleep on the sofa. She quietly went to the fire place and threw the letter in the flames.

Grown ups, she thought, there's some that only see what they want to see.

The front door opened and Ida walked in with Scipio. He smiled weakly at Ana before disappearing upstairs with two suitcases. Ana knew it hadn't gone well.

Ida sat down at the table and smiled picking up a sausage roll.

"You've done well here." She said. "Are Mosca and Riccio home?"

"Yep their upstairs." Prosper said making Ida a cup of coffee. Ana shut the living room door and went into the kitchen.

"Ana I think Scipio might like to talk to you." Ana nodded and took off her apron, Prosper held out his hand to take it. Their hands brushing as she passed it to him.

Ana quietly went upstairs rubbing Prosper's touch off her hand onto her jeans. She straightened her top and knocked on the bedroom door that was only just open.

"Come in" she heard Scipio sigh.

"Only me" She said smiling nervously as she opened the door and came in. Ana sat down beside Scipio and saw the tear stains on his check.

"Scipio what happened?" She said taking his hand.

"I get nothing" He sighed.

"Well it' nothing to cry about, we'll manage. You, Prosper and I can get part time jobs while we're at college. Riccio and Mosca can see about walking people's dogs etc." Scipio didn't answer. "There's something else right?" She said quietly.

"It's my mum" Scipio could barely get the words from his mouth. "She had cancer……she died" He stammered before breaking down in tears. Ana pulled him into a hug and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder; Ana felt the same pain she'd felt when her mother died all over again. She knew she couldn't make it go away, she could only hold him and try and comfort him.

"When?" She whispered.

"Three years ago. He never told me." Scipio looked up at Ana and she felt her heart strings pull as she looked at his face, the pain behind his eyes. The despair, she was scared for a second that the little glimmer might have gone from them.

"I won't lie to you." She said her own eyes welling up with tears. "It's going to hurt like hell but you will be ok. I'm here." She said crying too and hugged him again.

Downstairs Hornet had woken up when she heard Riccio and Mosca come running back down the stairs. Prosper had been sent to fetch Scipio and Ana. He reached the top of the stairs and heard crying, he looked round the corner to see them sat on the bed. His mind suddenly buzzed with questions, why now when Hornet was home did he have to go and get all stupid about Ana. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous about them now he seen them together. He knew they were together but he rarely saw it and he always pretended that Scipio was going to sleep on the sofa when he crept into Ana's room at night. He touched his lips; he could still feel hers there.

He shook himself into reality and went to the door. He knocked and waited. Ana turned round.

"We're eating now." He said. Ana nodded.

"Thanks Prop." She said.

"Is he ok?" He mouthed and nodded towards Scipio.

"Later" Ana said and turned back round.

Prosper took that as his queue to leave and headed back downstairs. He heard Ana talking and then footsteps. He looked up the stairs as he turned to go into the kitchen and saw Scipio following Ana down the stairs wiping his eyes with a tissue. Prosper sat down beside Ida and waited for them. Scipio entered with Ana but he didn't look up from the floor as he walked to his seat and sat down. Ana sat between him and Prosper watching as Scipio twiddled a plastic spoon in his hands. Bo jumped onto Ana's lap and helped himself to sandwiches.

"A toast." Ida cheered holding up her glass of wine. "To Hornet, welcome home sweetheart." Every one raised their glasses of fruit juice and coke.

"TO HORNET." They cheered. Scipio held his cup up but didn't cheer.

They talked as the three younger boys stuffed themselves with biscuits and cake. Hornet picked at her food. Prosper and Ana were discussing the courses for college. Ida was talking journalism with Ana with Prosper asking the occasional question on his course.

Scipio was the same as Hornet picking at his food, and staring at his plate.

"I'm going for a walk." He said suddenly getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you." Ana said getting up. "I need to walk off that lot."

"No, I want to go alone." Scipio said quietly and disappeared out the door, still pulling his coat on.

"Right" Ida said. "Bo, Mosca, Riccio to bed please. Ana could you cover this lot up and I'll help Hornet get settled." Hornet followed Ida upstairs along with the boys. Prosper and Ana sat in silence for a moment before Ana sighed loudly and stood up to get a tray. She loaded it with the dirty cups and plates and took it over to the sink. Prosper watched her stand at the sink with her back to him.

"What's wrong with Scipio?" Prosper asked quietly.

"His dad's cut him off, and he was told his mum died of cancer three years ago."

"Oh my god!"

"I can't face doing this washing now, its ten thirty for goodness sake."

"Come we'll cover it up and then take Rufus out for a quick walk." Ana nodded and took the foil out the drawer beside her. They covered up the left over food and cleared the table.

"IDA WE'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE RUFUS A QUICK WALK." Prosper called up the stairs.

"OK. TAKE A KEY" He heard Ida reply. He zipped up his coat tucking in the ends of his scarf. Ana pulled on her gloves and took Rufus' lead down, he started barking with excitement and running around her feet. She managed to grab him and get his lead on and opened the front door; the cold air hit her face and made her shiver. Prosper passed her hat to her and put a dog coat on Rufus. England was never this cold, Ana thought as she pulled on her hat.

They walked down towards the canal with Rufus pulling on his lead the whole time, any minute now Ana thought her arm would be pulled off. They reached the canal and decided to walk along it to until they reached the church and then head back. Now that Rufus had calmed down Ana found herself staring at the lights on the other side of the Canal, all the nice houses. Scipio's house was there somewhere, she couldn't tell which in the dark. Prosper followed her gaze absent mindedly smiling to himself, he took Ana's gloved hand in his. Ana looked down at their hands and looked up at Prosper, meeting his gaze for a moment and returning his smile.

Rufus saw a cat and ran after it; his lead slipping straight out of Ana's other hand.

"RUFUS NO" She shouted letting go of Prosper's hand and running down an alley after the dog. It was almost pitch black in the alley way with others leading off it.

"RUFUS" She called as she stumbled along.

"Ana" A faint voice called.

"Prosper"

"Come back" Ana turned round and went back out of the alley. Prosper was waiting at the end rubbing his knee. He moved his hand and Ana saw a dirty mark on both legs.

"Almost had him" Prosper laughed standing up straight.

"We can't go back without him." Ana said trying not to laugh at Prosper.

"Don't laugh it's your fault we lost him." Prosper joked.

"My fault! You distracted me." Ana laughed.

"Stop laughing."

"Make me" Ana teased as she walked away laughing loudly on purpose so Prosper could hear her. He ran after her and grabbed her hand. Ana turned round laughing still, but stopped as soon as her eyes met Prosper's.

"Ana" Prosper said quietly.

"Yes"

"I…" Prosper paused. What was he doing this was crazy. What about Scipio? And Hornet?

"Made you stop laughing." He smiled.

"I'm going to look for Rufus." Ana muttered, pulling her hand from Prosper's and walking off.

"But…"

"Go home to Hornet Prosper." Ana shouted as she walked away into the night.

Prosper kicked an empty bottle across the path and turned to go home.

What the hell was happening? He loved Hornet. Didn't he? Maybe it was just where he'd been spending so much time with Ana, alone, Bo played with Rufus all the time. Yes that was it, it was just an infatuation.

"Simple" He said aloud. Or was it? He reached home and let himself in to the dark house. Everyone was already in bed. He took his coat and scarf off, tucking his gloves in his coat pockets and headed upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and saw Hornet asleep in his bed. He felt tinge of guilt, he shut the door, taking off his jumper and t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed in his jeans and stared at her sleeping, she was beautiful. He pulled his jeans off and climbed in beside her.

Ana had managed to find Rufus behind a café, the guilty cat dancing across the wall above him.

"Come on you" She said picking up his lead and dragging a barking Rufus away.

"SHUT UP" She shouted when he carried on barking. Rufus fell silent and looked up at her innocently. "I'm sorry boy" she sighed crouching down and stroking his head. "Just stop with the barking ok"

She almost hoped to find Scipio, she wanted to know he was ok but there had been no sign of him.

She reluctantly turned to head back when she spotted a figure on the bench beside the canal. Staring at the fancy houses. At his house.

Ana sat down beside him silently. He looked at her but she was now staring at his house too. He smiled and took her hand without a word. She let her head rest against his shoulder. Rufus jumped up beside him and lay his head on his lap. He kissed Ana's head and let his rest on hers. Cut off from the world he'd grown to hate but now he almost missed it. He was now just like her.

Just like Ana.

His Ana.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ana and Scipio had sat on the bench for at least an hour just staring out at his house. Not saying a word. It wasn't until it started raining that Ana finally spoke and insisted they go home. Rufus was exhausted by the time the reached Ida's house and went straight to his bed when Ana let him off his lead. Scipio hung their coats up by the door and followed Ana up the stairs to bed. Ana kissed his cheek and went to her room.

Scipio opened his bedroom door and saw Hornet and Prosper asleep. He shut the door quietly and went to Ana's room, knocking on the door quietly. Ana opened the door in her nightdress.

"Hornets in with Prop right" Ana whispered, Scipio nodded. Ana let him in and shut the door behind him. She went over to her bed and climbed in. she watched Scipio unbuttoned his shirt and Ana wanted to whistle at his toned torso. He took off his trousers and laid them over the chair at Ana's dressing table. He climbed in beside Ana, snuggling down into the duvet. Ana switched off the light and wriggled down into the sheets. She felt Scipio's fingers running down her spine through her nightdress and rolled over to face him. In the dim light she could just see his face, a slight smile on his face. Ana moved close to him and pressed herself against him. She reached inside his boxers and took him in her hand. They both moaned. Ana couldn't help but smile at her own hunger for it. She rubbed herself against him he lifted her leg and rolled on top of her. Struggling to pull her nightdress up as she pulled his boxers down from around his waist. He rubbed against her, teasing her as they kissed. He could feel her skin tingling with heat under his fingertips. She broke her lips away from his and gasped for air as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Kissing her neck and breathing heavily in her ear. Leaving the hairs on her neck standing on end and sensations running down her back. She reached down again and felt him throbbing in her hand as she moved it slowly. He pressed himself against her rocking against her hips. She guided him inside, holding her breathe as the sensation swept over her. He moaned in her ear as he began to move inside.

He moved his head from beside hers and looked straight into her eyes as he thrust deeper inside of her. He swooped down and kissed her, their eyes closing for just a moment as he did. He held onto her as he rolled onto back and sat up. Ana rocked squeezing him as she moved. His hands stroking her back and tangling in her hair pulling her into a deep kiss as she moved. Ana stroked his strong arms with her fingertips, tracing the outline of his muscles and back up to his shoulders. She took his head in both her hands and deepened the kiss. Ana rocked faster lifting herself just high enough so he was nearly out of her and then thrusting down, she could feel him pulsing inside her. She moved faster and faster, both of them gasping. Ana bit her lip to stop herself crying out. Scipio groaned loudly but she covered his mouth with hers muffling the sound. He fell back onto the bed taking Ana with him. She lay on top of him both tingling from head to toe. Sweat glistening on their bodies in the moonlight creeping through the window. Ana lifted herself of him and lay next to him. She rested her head on his chest and drifted to sleep as he gently stroked her hair.

Ana woke up the next morning with Scipio still asleep beside her. She tiptoed across the room to the door and slipped downstairs. She made lunch for Riccio and Mosca, before starting on the washing up from the night before.

"You ok?" Scipio said appearing beside her.

"I'm fine, just couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you fidgeting."

"I love you, you know that right"

"Where did that come from?" Ana said.

"I just wanted to tell you."

"Well I love you too" Ana smiled as she turned round, her hands hidden beneath yellow washing up gloves. She put her arms around Scipio's neck and kissing him.

Prosper stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Morning Prosper" Scipio smiled as he put the toaster on. "Toast or cereal for you"

"Cereal please" Prosper said as he sat down at the table.

"Would you do me a favor today Prosper." Scipio asked passing him a bowl and spoon.

"Depends what it is" Prosper said taking them from Scipio.

"I managed to get a few things from my father's house before I left. A couple of little statues and trinkets. I wondered if you'd take them Barbarossa's. I saw it on my travels last night. You're better at the negotiating than me."

"I guess so, though I doubt he'll be very happy to see me. I'll do it when I got to walk Rufus."

"Thanks." Scipio said as he took his toast from the toaster. He took the marmalade from the fridge and sat down at the table. Ana smiled at Prosper and then carried on washing up. Mosca and Riccio came downstairs behind Ida, who'd obviously woken them up. Ida had a towel round her head and her shirt buttoned wrong, which Ana pointed out discreetly. Ida took a cup of coffee upstairs with her while she did her hair. Leaving Ana once again to sort out breakfast and make sure Riccio and Mosca were showered and ready fro school. Bo came skipping down the stairs and jumped up to the table.

"Can I have toast today please?" He asked politely. Scipio went to get up.

"I'll get it" Prosper said in an agitated tone. Scipio looked at Ana who had sat opposite him. She shrugged and drank her tea. Finally Mosca and Riccio left with Ida. Prosper went upstairs to have a shower and then called Bo up for his bath. Scipio sat holding Ana's hand across the table.

"When we get back from selling the things, I'll take you out for lunch. What do you fancy? Pizza?"

"We can't." Ana sighed.

"I guess, well then we'll go pick out a new bed for Bo." Scipio said beaming.

"Sounds fun." Ana smiled.

"Bathroom's free." Prosper shouted.

"Okie dokie." Ana replied.

"You go first" Scipio said. "I'll tidy up."

"Oh you are in a good mood." Ana teased tapping Scipio's hand as she got up.

"Well I do kind of owe you." Scipio said getting up too and twirling Ana round so she had her back to him. "How about later on we get Hornet and Bo to go with Prosper and then …" He purred and tickled Ana's sides. She giggled and turn round to face him.

"Only if you come and scrub my back for me." She whispered pulling on the cord on his dressing gown so it came undone. She bit her lip and rubbed her hand between his legs briefly.

"I'll race you there." Scipio grinned diving out the kitchen door and running up the stairs.

"Cheat" Ana shouted as she ran after him.

"BOO" Scipio shouted jumping out from behind the bathroom door, Ana half screamed, half laughed as Scipio grabbed her.

Hornet came out of Prosper's room and watched Ana and Scipio kissing as Scipio shut the bathroom door.

"Are they always like that." She moaned to Prosper, who shook his head and followed her downstairs.

Ana and Scipio emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. Hornet rolled her eyes as she went upstairs and saw them disappearing into the bedroom that she was meant to share with Ana. Scipio had a towel round his waist and was pulling on Ana's that she had wrapped around under her arms.

"Let go." She giggled.

Hornet showered and got dressed and blow dried her hair before plaiting it. She sat on the bed and stared out the window. There wasn't really a view, just next door's wall.

"Hey." Prosper smiled as he came in.

"Hello" Hornet said jumping off the bed.

"Bo and I are going to take Rufus for a walk. Scipio wants me to sell some bits at a shop like Barbarossa's to pay for some beds." Hornet nodded and walked over towards the door. Prosper took her hand and kissed her.

"Prop what are you doing?" She said pulling away.

"I…"

"Maybe I shouldn't come with you. I'll take Rufus and Bo, you go to the shop." She disappeared down the stairs. Prosper sighed and leant against the door frame. He was angry at Hornet, she'd got in his bed last night for goodness sake, and he thought she wanted to be with him. He wanted what Scipio and Ana had, what they'd suddenly found. He didn't know what had happened between them last night. But he could guess, she'd managed to find Scipio they'd had a real heart to heart before ripping each other's clothes off. He sighed. There was no tingle when he kissed Hornet, not like when he kissed Ana. He knew had to knock on the door and ask where the stuff Scipio wanted him to sell was but he was dreading what he'd see.

He took a deep breathe and went to Ana's bedroom door. He knocked loudly.

"Come in" Scipio called. Prosper opened the door and saw Ana sat in Scipio's dressing gown at her dressing table straightening her hair. Scipio was lying on the bed reading a book in his jeans.

"I just wondered where the stuff is. That I'm taking to the shop." He muttered.

"Oh yes of course." Scipio said jumping off the bed and pulling a suitcase from under Ana's bed.

"You didn't tell me you'd put that there." Ana said pas she unplugged her straighteners.

"You never asked." Scipio laughed as he passed the suitcase to Prosper.

"Thanks mate." He said patting Prosper's arm.

"No probs."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh fantastic" Prosper muttered and pulled the door shut behind him.

Hornet was heading out the door with Bo and Rufus she shot Prosper a filthy look as she went. He slammed the suitcase on the floor he pulled on his coat and followed her out the door. She was heading away from the canal up towards the shops and the churches.

"Stupid girl" He muttered as he heaved the suitcase down towards the canal.

Scipio sat on the corner of the bed watching Ana at her wardrobe. She took out her jeans, t-shirt and hooded jumper.

"Ana" He purred. Ana hung her clothes on the door of the wardrobe and turned round.

"Scipio" She said straddling him.

"Does that come off?" He said pulling the collar of his dressing gown.

"That depends?"

"On what"

"Whether these come off?" Ana whispered in his ear as she pulled on the belt loop of his jeans. Scipio picked her up and turned around lying her on the bed. He pulled the dressing cord and flung it open.

Prosper entered the shop and looked around. It was less cluttered than before. Barbarossa sat at his desk examining a ring.

Prosper cleared his throat.

"You" Barbarossa shouted.

"I missed you too" Prosper smiled.

"Your brat of a girlfriend got me arrested."

"YOU nearly killed her. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh I've hit a nerve have I?" Barbarossa laughed.

"Look I've got stuff to sell you do you want it or not?"

"Fine, fine let me have a look." Prosper put the suitcase on the chair in front of Barbarossa's desk. He opened it to reveal gleaming goblets and candlesticks.

"How much?" Prosper asked.

"Well the thief lord certainly has an eye for treasures." Barbarossa grinned as he admired a goblet.

"€900"

"Get stuffed" Prosper said snatching the goblet.

"I liked the hedgehog boy better than you."

"Too bad"

"Alright €1,200"

"€1,700 and you can keep the suitcase too." Barbarossa clenched his fist.

"Very well" He sighed and went to his safe. "The Conte sent word that you didn't want his job."

"That's not your concern."

"Oh it is when he's raised the reward to €80,000. You're a clever boy. I bet you could do it. Think of all that money for you and your little brother. You could get away from the Thief Lord and his precious Ana."

"What do you mean his Ana?"

"I read her name in the paper after our unfortunate encounter. And the way you mumbled she wasn't your girlfriend; it's obvious you want her yourself."

"Yeh well I have Bo to look after."

"And what a happy family you'd be. Think about it, he's sending you out on his errands, with all that money you could buy yourselves a little apartment, little Bo could go to school leaving you and Ana to watch the days go by together."

"It would be nice to have some space"

"I'll send word to the Conte straight away. Come back tomorrow and I shall give you further details." Barbarossa passed Prosper the money. He counted it.

"See you tomorrow." He muttered and disappeared from the shop.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Prosper sat on his bed, going over everything in his head. Planning what he was going to do with the money. He'd buy a little apartment like Barbarossa suggested, he and Bo could live there and have a dog for Bo, a black Labrador he thought. He'd tell Ana how he felt and if she wanted to come with them then she could. Otherwise he'd forget about her. He smiled. No more waiting for the shower, no more crowded kitchens and no more fighting for the remote.

Scipio came upstairs and stood in the doorway.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I got €1,700 for the lot including the suitcase." Prosper took the wad of notes from his inside coat pocket and held it out to Scipio.

"Excellent, Ana is going to take Bo to pick a bed; she wanted to know if you wanted to go with her."

Prosper shook his head.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know to be honest." Prosper sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah it's ok but thanks."

"Alright well I'm going to meet Riccio from school I'll take him to the dentist with this." Scipio said waving the money.

"Scip if you need anyone to talk about your parents. You know where I am." Prosper said quietly.

"Thanks" Scipio smiled before heading downstairs. Prosper heard the leaving but didn't get up, he knew Hornet was still home. He could hear the TV. Tomorrow he would go and see Barbarossa. He wasn't stealing so to speak. Ida had said what's mine is yours when they'd moved in. Whatever it was he was selling it not stealing it. But what on earth did Ida have that was worth €80,000 for fuck sake.

Eventually after an hour or so his stomach got the better of him and he went down to make himself some lunch. He crept down the stairs hoping the living room door would be shut and he could just nip into the kitchen unseen. The door however was wide open and Hornet was lying on the sofa facing the door. She'd heard him coming down the stairs and was pretending to be asleep. Prosper tip toed over and shut the living room door before heading into the kitchen. The front door opened and Bo ran in with Ana.

"Prop I've got my own bed." He cheered. "The man's outside with it. Will you help me build it please?"

"Yeh sure but when we've had some lunch." Prosper pulled the bread out the bread bin and put it on the table with some plates. Ana led the two men upstairs and they put the boxes in Bo's bedroom. She came downstairs and shut the door behind them.

"Say thank you to Prop Bo. He sold some things to get the money."

Bo ran round to Bo and hugged him.

"Thank you Prosper." He grinned looking up at his brother. "You're the best brother ever."

"You're welcome. Now go wash your hands." Bo disappeared to the little downstairs toilet to wash his hands.

Prosper sat down and sighed.

"Prosper" Ana said sitting down at the head of the table next to him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you last night. I… well I don't know what I thought you were going to say." Prosper smiled at her.

"It's ok. It's not that I was thinking about. It's Bo."

"Bo?"

"Sometimes I don't feel like a brother to him any more. I feel like a stay at home dad looking after him all the time. I want to be back at school or college and come home and play with him."

"I felt like a mum to Riccio and Mosca yesterday with the whole detention thing." Ana laughed, taking Prosper's hand. "Promise me something" She said quietly lifting Prosper's head so he looked at her. "Don't grow up too quick."

"Promise" Prosper lifted her hand and kissed it. "Fancy a walk later, with out Rufus. Just us?" Prosper asked.

"But Scipio…"

"We'll say we're going shopping or something." Prosper got up and opened a cupboard. He took out a pot of coffee and tipped it down the sink, turning on the taps and washing it away. "Oh dear it appears we're out of coffee. Well I guess we'd better going shopping later and get some." Prosper sighed putting his hands on his hips. Ana just smiled and that answered Prosper's question. "What a bummer" He laughed. Hornet listened from the living room and frowned.

"We're home." Scipio shouted as he opened the door.

"We're in the attic." Ana shouted down the stairs.

"Ok."

Bo stood holding a big sheet of instructions up for Ana and Prosper to read as they put his new bed together. They were almost finished and Ana was just tightening the screws as Prosper unwrapped the mattress. They lifted into onto the frame and dragged the bed into position under the window. Bo dropped the instructions and jumped up on his bed.

Ana and Prosper both found themselves smiling as Bo jumped up and down on his new bed. Scipio appeared at the door with Mosca.

"Oh wow Bo you've got a bed." Mosca laughed and jumped up on it with him.

"You break it you buy a new one." Prosper laughed both Mosca and Bo carried on jumping.

"Where's Riccio?" Ana said as Scipio hugged her.

"May I present to you the new Master Riccio Spavento" He gestured to the door and Riccio poked his head round the door. He came up the steps into his bedroom slowly and stood staring at his feet for a moment.

"Show them" Scipio laughed. Riccio smiled and showed his new sparkling teeth and braces.

"Wow Riccio they look great." Ana said hugging him. "When they come off you'll have a smile like Brad Pitt."

"Who"

Hornet sat at the kitchen table watching Ana as she cooked dinner. Hornet didn't want to help so she'd used the 'I'm tired' excuse and was sat peeling carrots. Riccio and Mosca were doing their homework at the coffee table in the living room. Bo was sat on the sofa doing his work book that Ida had got him from the school. Prosper was in charge of cooking the meat for dinner while Ana sorted the roast potatoes.

"I've never had a roast dinner" Riccio had said. Appalled, Ana had set out on a mission to create the best dinner he'd ever had. Ida still wasn't home from work. So Scipio had tidied the house from top to bottom and swept the kitchen, dusted the living room and he'd set the table with a bunch of flowers in the middle.

The boys had all put shirts and ties on including little Bo. Ana had put on her blue dress; Hornet was wearing her best jumper and black trousers.

"Here she comes" Scipio shouted as he spotted Ida coming down the street. Prosper quickly covered up the meat he'd carved and put it on the table amongst the dishes of vegetables. He took his apron off and hung it up. Ana had been washing up as she went and was putting the last saucepans away. Scipio lined up by the door with Bo, Riccio, Mosca and Prosper. Ana ran over and stood on the end next to Prosper.

"Come on Hornet you're ruining it" Mosca shouted to Hornet who was still sat at the table. She got to her feet and pushed between Riccio and Mosca.

"Happy" She sneered.

"Don't be a grouch. Ida's done a lot for us." Riccio snapped.

"Shhh" Bo hissed as he saw Ida's shadow through the little window. They stood up straight and waited.

"What's all this" Ida asked as she opened the door and saw them all lined up. Scipio nudged Bo forward.

"May I take your bag to your office for you?" He smiled, Ida passed it to him and he skipped off down the hall.

"Can I take your coat for you madam" Mosca said politely. Ida took off her coat and scarf still looking bemused. Bo returned and stood back in line watching Mosca hang Ida's coat up before he too rejoined the line.

"Would you tell me what's going on" Ida smiled.

"_Signora _Spavento" Riccio said showing off his braces. "Ana and Prosper have cooked me my first roast dinner and would like to invite you to join us as a thank you for inviting us into your home."

"You have braces." She smiled. "And your teeth are so white"

"S_ignora _may I show you to your table." Scipio said offering his arm to Ida.

"Thank you _Signore_, I feel underdressed though." She said linking her arm through Scipio's and following him through to the kitchen. He led her to the head of the table and pulled her seat out for her. The others had followed them through and had sat in their usual seats.

"Right then" Prosper smiled. "Dig in"

Scipio explained to Ida how they'd paid for Riccio's braces and that they'd brought Bo a new bed, they intended to buy one for Hornet the next day. She sat silently through dinner again barely eating. She asked to be excused before they started on pudding. Riccio got down from the table after pudding hugging both Ida and Ana.

"Thank you for dinner." He smiled as he hugged Ana. "Fit for a king."

"And thank you." He said hugging Ida. "For being a mum to us."

"You are very welcome" Ida hugged Riccio tightly a little tear in the corner of her eye. Mosca hugged her too before disappearing to the living room to watch TV with Bo and Riccio.

"Thank you for this." Ida said wiping her eyes.

"Well I nearly fainted when Riccio said he'd never had a roast dinner. And it was Bo's idea to line up by the door etc."

"Well it was lovely."

"Yep and you get to wash up." Scipio laughed throwing Ida the gloves.

"No you don't" Ana laughed. "Come on if we do it together it'll only take ten minutes."

She got up and cleared the table stacking the plates and dishes by the sink as Prosper washed them up. There was a knock at the door, Ida answered it.

"Victor" She smiled. "How nice to see you come in." She let him in.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting." He said taking off his coat.

"We just finished dinner." Ida smiled putting the kettle on. "There's some left if you'd like some, Ana and Prosper did us a roast dinner."

"I haven't had a good roast dinner in years I'd love some." Victor sat down at the table. Ida made him up a plate of food and popped it in the microwave just for a moment or two to warm it up.

"My compliments to the chefs." He smiled when he'd finished.

"There's apple pie and custard for pudding if you have room." Scipio took his plate away and took the apple pie from the fridge and stirring the custard.

"I'm being spoilt tonight." Victor laughed as he poured out the custard.

"If you pop your bowl in the sink I'll wash it up later." Ana said taking off her washing up gloves. Victor nodded his mouth full of pie.

"Oh bugger" Prosper exclaimed as he went to make the coffee.

"What's wrong?" Ida said looking worried.

"No coffee left." Prosper said going to the hall and putting on his trainers. "I'll pop to the shops." He pulled on his coat.

"I'll come with you." Ana said putting on her boots and her coat. "I need a walk. Won't be long." She said waving and opened the door. Prosper waved too and followed her out the door closing it behind him.

They went into the first shop they came to and brought the coffee. Ana had paid as Prosper tried to fit the jar into his pocket. She'd already left the shop by the time he managed to do the zip up. He left too and saw Ana was already a little way down the street, he ran to catch up with her and pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"Not funny." She smiled.

"Who says I was trying to be funny."

"You are so immature." Ana joked slapping him on the arm and walking away.

"Oh and I suppose you'd rather I was more like Master Sci…" Ana had turned round and ran back over to him putting her hand over his mouth.

"Don't ruin our nice walk again." She whispered and moved her hand. Prosper brushed the hair off he face tucking it behind her ear. He leant forward and kissed her gently. His head started spinning, he felt like he was falling but could feel the ground beneath his feet still.

"Ana" He whispered her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly.

"Yes" She replied.

"I love you." He smiled. He saw Ana's eyes fill with tears suddenly. She stepped backwards away from him.

"Prosper we can't what about Hornet?"

"I don't love her; it was just a crush but you… you I've fallen head over heels for. You're so… wonderful" He smiled taking her hands in his and stepping close to her again.

"I…" Ana bit her lip, as she blinked a tear ran from her eye. Prosper wiped it away softly. "Scipio needs me."

"Scipio hasn't been there for you, he's barely spoken to you since that night and now suddenly he finds out he's been cut off and he's all over. I wanted to pull him off you when I saw him kiss you this morning."

"He said he loves me."

"And when was the last time he said that, Ana I'd tell you everyday."

"He's…"

"He's changed." Prosper sighed. "Overnight in fact. He suddenly can't get enough off you?"

"I…" Ana looked around the street her vision blurred from the tears. "Prosper you don't understand."

"I know he's found out his mothers dead. But he's decided the best way to get over it is to rip you clothes off every ten minutes, it's not going to help."

"Prosper I thought of you." Ana screamed and ran off towards the Grand Canal.

"ANA WAIT" Prosper ran after her weaving in and out of people as he ran.

Ana ran to the railing alongside the Canal and stopped, crying so hard as she leant against them she could hardly breathe. Prosper saw her standing there and slowed down. He went and silently stood beside her.

"Last night, Scipio and I…" Ana looked up at the sky and then down at the murky waters. "We had sex..."Her lip trembled. "And I thought of you" She turned to look at him.

"I don't …"

"I love you too" She cried. "That's why I'm crying, because I love you too, and I can't do this to him. He's lost everyone. I'm all he has."

Prosper didn't say a word, he just pulled her towards him holding her tight. She buried her face in his chest. He held her head with one hand, stroking her hair.

"We can run away. Remember Scipio met with the Conte; well the Conte wanted us to steal something for him, from Ida. That's how he found her."

"What!" Ana looked at Prosper her mascara running down her checks with her tears.

"He said no, but when I went to Barbarossa yesterday he said the Conte was now willing to pay €80,000 to do it. Before he said €50,000."

"But what's Ida got that's worth that much?"

"I don't know but Barbarossa said to go back and see him in the morning and he'll tell me what the Conte says to me getting it for him."

"We can't steal from Ida. We can't leave the others with her; I mean they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me." Ana paced up and down the pavement.

"Ana this could be our chance to be together, you, Bo and I." Prosper said holding her head in his hands. Ana put her hands on his and sighed.

"Then Hornet would be right."

"Hornet said we were going to steal from Scipio. We're not stealing, Ida's said what's mine is yours we'd leave them some of it, €25,000 then we can get away.

"Well let me think about it."

"Ok" Prosper smiled.

"Prosper" Ana whispered, he looked down to her. She was biting her lip again like she always did when she was thinking. Leaning forward again as she did, kissing her, a passionate kiss unlike the others. Ana felt his arms around her as he lifted her up and spun her round. She couldn't help but smile.

Hornet sat outside the coffee shop watching from over the top of her magazine, she couldn't hear what they were saying; she'd taken Rufus out and seen Ana running to the Canal. She took her money from her pocket and put it on the plate she'd had for her cake.

"Come on Rufus" She said pulling her hood up and disappearing round the corner. "We have some news for Scipio."


	18. Chapter 18

_(AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'd written to endings and couldn't decide which one to use.)_

Scipio was standing in the corner on the kitchen, Ana reached out and barely touched him on his shoulder but he turned and glared at her.

"Scip" She murmured.

"How could you?" He sobbed his face stream with tears. "After everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU AND PROSPER." He screamed.

"Scipio I'm sorry"

"I trusted you." Scipio sobbed. Ana was crying too, her vision blurred by the tears. She wiped her eyes and tried to hug him.

"I LOVED YOU ANA; I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU. HORNET WAS RIGHT."

Ana gasped and sat up; breathing heavily and sweat dripping off her face. She couldn't move, her chest felt so tight she thought she'd pass out. She pulled back the duvet and sat on the end of the bed, staring into the mirror on her dressing table. She wiped her face with the corner of the duvet and looked back at the girl in the mirror. Who was this monster she had become? Ana felt tears creeping into the corner of her eyes as she thought of the pain on Scipio's face in her nightmare. She couldn't leave him. She loved him, Prosper was like her brother, and little Bo would hate it if Scipio wasn't around. She couldn't upset them like that. Ida. Oh god what would Ida think of her. She sighed. She'd help Prosper get the wing and then he could go if he wanted to. Though she wanted so much to stay with him and Bo, this wasn't about what she wanted this was about Scipio and Little Bo. It was better for everyone if she just left. Left alone and went back home.

There was a knock at the door. Ana fell off the bed at the noise.

"Ana, are you ok?" Prosper's voice called through the door. She clambered up and went to the door. Prosper eyes filled with concern when he saw her.

"What's wrong?" He gasped, going to stroke her face.

"Really bad nightmare." She pulled away shuddering at the thought of Scipio's hurt face.

"I'm going to walk Rufus and see Barbarossa."

"Ok I'll see you when you get back then." She smiled weakly.

"I guess" Prosper shut the door, Ana locked it and stood with her back to the door listening to Rufus barking as Prosper put his lead on. The door opened and closed. The house was silent. Everyone had gone out. Scipio had taken Bo to buy his school uniform. She showered and dressed slowly, pulling on a baggy jumper and skinny jeans. She plaited her hair and went downstairs to find the house a total mess. There were clothes all over the kitchen floor; the sofa was covered in crumbs and dog hair. Ana sighed as she put the kettle on and she sat on the work top staring at the mess.

As she put the second load of washing on she heard the front door go. It was Prosper. He was holding a tiny envelope and a basket that kept rustling.

"You've been gone ages" Ana said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I know. Barbarossa sent me straight back to the Church to see the Conte. It's a wooden lion's wing? From some sort of merry-go-round, he's given me a pigeon to send word to him when we've found it."

"We'd best find it soon; we can't keep that here with Rufus around. Come on. We'll start in the attic." They put the pigeon in Ana's room under the bed and went to the attic bedroom that Riccio, Mosca and Bo shared. Ana pulled the chest of drawers away from the wall to reveal a small door.

"It'll probably be in here." She sighed. Prosper flicked on the torch and opened the door. Ana felt the cold air rush over her as the door opened. She shivered pulling her sleeves over her hands.

"Right then." Prosper sighed. "You hold this and shine it on the floor; I don't want to go through the roof."Ana took the torch and shone it into the dark loft. Prosper clung to a low beam as he shuffled along another.

"OK shine it towards the back right corner."

"Mine or yours"

"Erm yours." Prosper said laughing.

"See anything?" Ana sighed as she tried to listen for anyone downstairs.

"Not yet, shine it the other side."

Prosper stepped onto the next beam over, Ana watched him crouch down carefully.

"I think I've found it." Ana climbed through and shuffled along the beam. She shone the torch onto the sack that Prosper was holding. He untied the top and looked inside, he looked up at Ana and grinned.

"Found it" He smiled. Ana looked inside and frowned it was just a bit of wood.

"Come on we need to let the pigeon out."

Ana shuffled back across the beam and shone the light back in so that Prosper could see his way. They hide the wing under Ana's bed behind her suitcase. Ana carried the rustling basket to the garden at the back of the house. She sat it on the wooden table and lifted the lid slightly, Prosper reached in and took out the bird.

"Go home" He whispered and opened his hands, the pigeon took off immediately.

"Now we wait." Ana sighed, as she replaced the basket lid and wandered inside.

Ana was peeling the vegetables in the kitchen when Scipio and Bo returned from their shopping trip. Bo started to show Prosper his uniform straight away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ana?" Scipio said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry" she laughed weakly.

"Are you ok?" Scipio said stroking her arm.

"Not really." She sighed peeling the last potato and cutting it into pieces. She dropped it into the saucepan not realising the water had splashed over Scipio's arm. She dried her hands and went into the living room and started to clear away the mess.

"Ana." Scipio grabbed her arm as she reached for a magazine. "Stop for just a minute please. Talk to me." He pleaded.

"Later, I promise." She kissed his cheek and went back to tidying.

Scipio sat the table in the kitchen, listening as one by one Riccio, Mosca and Bo disappeared up to bed. Ida and Prosper soon followed. He sat with Ana next to him reading the paper and nibbling biscuits.

"Ana!" Riccio called.

Ana sighed, "Yes"

"Bo wants a story."

Ana sighed again and folded her paper.

"I'll be right back." She kissed Scipio's cheek and went upstairs.

Hornet had been curled up on the sofa with Prosper hooded jumper over her. She turned the television off and sat up wearily, stretching and slipping her feet into her slippers. She pulled Prosper's jumper off her shoulder and went to fold it. A piece of paper drifted to the floor and landed silently on the carpet. Horner picked it up and put it on top of the jumper on the table. She turned to walk away but stopped, looking back at the crumpled paper. She rolled her eyes and picked it up, the curiosity too much for her to resist. She unfolded it, her eyes darted back and forth across the page.

'_The wing shown in the photograph is the counterpart to the wing I am looking for. They are identical. Both are about seventy centimetres long and thirty centimetres wide. The wood was once painted white but this will have certainly have faded, and the gold on the edge of the feathers has probably also flaked off from the second wing. At the base of the wing there should be two long metal pins, each approximately two centimetres in diameter.' _

Hornet gasped she'd seen the wing when they had cleared out the attic for the boys to have as a bedroom. She hurried to her bedroom and took a torch from her drawer. She could her Ana reading to Bo, the anger boiling inside her, the anger at Prosper and Ana she knew they were in this together. She walked casually upstairs and into the boy's room.

"I need to check something." She smiled. "Thought I heard mice" Ana nodded as she continued reading the story to a Bo that was now slumped against her arm, half almost asleep. Hornet moved the drawers as quietly as she could. She opened the door and shone it inside, to the corner she'd left the wing in. Gone. She shut the door and put the drawers back. Ana looked at her as she read.

"Nothing there" Hornet sighed and went back downstairs. She took the letter from her pocket as she shut the door to the boy's bedroom.

Ana watched her and saw her take out the letter. She looked down at Bo a little smile on his face as he slept as always. She slipped off the bed and laid his head down on his pillow gently, crouching beside the bed and stroking his hair for a moment. She could only dream of such a peaceful sleep at the moment.

Hornet walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Scipio. He looked at her over the paper.

"Hey" He smiled, and then disappeared back behind his paper. He'd thought it was Ana returning.

"Scipio" Hornet sighed.

"Hornet" He replied not moving his paper.

"I have to tell you something."


	19. Chapter 19

Scipio rolled his eyes behind the paper, and put it down onto the table.

"I'm all ears."

"Well, it's Ana."

"What about her?"

"Well when she went out with Prosper for coffee, I took Rufus and followed them. And well I saw them kiss."

Scipio's heart skipped a beat, this couldn't be true."

"Really?" He said trying to stay calm.

"I'm not lying, and it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek either. And I think Prosper has been back to see the Conte. I think he and Ana have taken the wing he wanted us to steal and I think they plan to leave. I found this just now in Prosper's pocket. I saw the wing when I helped Ida clear the loft. I checked and it's gone from where I put it." She took out the note and unfolded it. She pushed it across the table to Scipio. "I'm sorry, we all fell for it."

"Get out." Scipio sneered.

"But?"

"I said get out" Scipio said angrily looking at her, she saw the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said and left the kitchen, she climbed the stairs and went to her bedroom. Ana came down from the boys bedroom as Hornets shut her door, Ana saw Hornet smile wickedly in the dim light. She smiled anxiously back at her before going downstairs.

Scipio was standing in the corner on the kitchen, Ana reached out and barely touched him on his shoulder but he turned and glared at her.

"Scip" She murmured.

"How could you?" He sobbed his face stream with tears. "After everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU AND PROSPER." He screamed.

"Scipio I'm sorry" Ana said as her tears started to flow too, her dream had been right.

"I trusted you." Scipio sobbed. Ana's vision blurred by the tears. She wiped her eyes and tried to hug him.

"I loved you Ana; I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU."

"There is no me and Prosper, Scipio you know I love you. If you know nothing else you know that."

"HORNET SAW YOU!" Scipio screamed. He stood staring at her; the pain behind his eyes was more agonising to watch now than it had been in the dream.

Ana was frozen she couldn't move, her chest was tightening, the room spinning. How had Hornet known? The kiss by the cannel, she must have followed them.

"It was one kiss Scipio, it didn't mean anything, it just happened."

"And what about us? That night at my father's house, when we...." he sobbed loudly he couldn't even speak, he could feel his heart breaking inside of his chest.

"Did that 'just happen'?"

"No, no, you and I, Scip I love you."

"WELL, you have a funny way of showing it. First you betray ME! And then you go behind everyone's back, including Ida's. After all she's done for you!"

"What's going on?"Prosper appeared in the kitchen doorway."

"You" Scipio marched towards Prosper.

"Scipio NO" Ana screamed as she stood between them. Scipio stared at Ana and looked at Prosper before turning his back on them and standing at the sink looking out the window.

"Hornet saw us kiss by the canal." Ana whispered to Prosper.

"What?" Prosper gasped.

"After all Ida's done for you two, you were really going to just leave her with the rest of us."

"I don't understand." Ana cried.

"Don't play stupid Ana. You and Prosper have taken the wing, you're going to get the money from the Conte and run, after you've destroyed my life, and dumped the others on Ida. Hornet saw the wing when she cleared the attic, and now it's gone, and she found this in Prosper's jumper pocket. He slammed the letter down on the work surface. Ana looked over at it and recognised the Conte's note with the instructions about the wing.

"Have you told him you've found it?"

"What?"

"HAVE YOU TOLD HIM YOU'VE FOUND IT?"

"Yes"

"And when are you supposed to see Barbarossa for the next instructions."

"Tomorrow"

"Right, then you go, and then you tell me everything. I'm taking the wing to the Conte, I'm taking the money and I'm leaving."

"I'll come with you." His hand was still resting on the note; Ana put her hand on his.

"No" Scipio snapped and pulled away.

"You stay away from me, you stay here with Ida. And deal with the consequences of what you've done. If you wanted freedom then you shouldn't have turned into Ida's maid. You're place is here."

"Scipio please"

"Don't beg" Scipio sneered, pushing past her and Prosper. Ana watched him disappear upstairs. She lent against the cupboards, her head still spinning, had that really happened or was she dreaming again. She sat on the floor and stared at the note that was in her hand. The pain she felt, she knew it was nothing compared to what Scipio was feeling, it was like a knife in her stomach. Prosper had sat down at the table a look of disbelief on his face. They heard footsteps and saw Scipio reappear with a small suitcase in his hand. Ana stood up quickly and went to him. "Where are you going?"

"To my uncle's" Scipio sobbed as he pulled on his coat.

"But"

"It's only until I leave." He wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on his gloves and hat.

"When you come tomorrow, give a message to the maid, I never want to see you again." He opened the door and the icy winter wind whipped around Ana.

"Scipio no" Ana cried as he shut the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Ana sat staring at the floor, the minutes and then an hour passed, Prosper sat silently at the table still. He stared at his hands twirling a fork in between his fingers. Ana sighed loudly and pulled herself off the floor, putting the kettle on. She wiped her eyes and took the cups down from the cupboard.

"Do we do as he said?" Prosper asked.

"I guess so"

"We could give him half and keep...."

"NO" Ana said firmly before Prosper could finish his sentence.

"No" She turned and faced Prosper. "You have to stay now."

"Ana, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Prosper asked.

Ana sat down opposite Prosper and took his hands in hers.

"I love you very, very much, but not in the same way I think you love me. You're like my brother, I think I thought it was love, but...I'm sorry Prosper. This is all my fault. I'll take the money to Scipio and then I'll go back to England."

Prosper squeezed Ana's hands.

"What have we done?"

"We were in the wrong but Hornet; she did this to spite me. She's mad about you Prosper."

"She had a funny way of showing it." Prosper said getting up as the kettle boiled.

"What do you mean?"

"When we went for Scipio's that night, when she came to the window, she kissed me. And then she never said anything about it, so I kissed her and she went mad at me. She's barely spoken to me since, or anyone else for that matter."

"Well have you even tried talking to her?"

"No, when I go near her she leaves the room."

"Maybe when I'm gone you'll be able to sort it."

"Don't go Ana, you'll break Bo's heart."

"We'll see. I'm going to bed."

"I guess I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"Bring the camp bed into my room."

"And annoy Hornet more?"

"Good point. Well there's a spare duvet in the box under the window in your room."

"Thanks."

Ana barely slept, each time she closed her eyes she heard Scipio screaming at her. She awoke from her brief sleep and dragged herself to the bathroom. As she pulled her towel around her after her shower and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy from crying, her nose was red, and her mascara that she'd forgotten to take off had ran down her cheeks and stained them. She sighed and shuffled back to her room. Prosper was sat down stairs with Mosca, Riccio and Bo.

Ana smiled weakly and sat down next to Bo. She poured her cornflakes and reached for the milk.

"Has Ida already left?" She asked, Prosper nodded.

"She wanted to know where Scipio was, so did everyone else." He looked at the younger boys who were all eating their breakfast silently. "I told them that he's moved out."

"Morning." Hornet chirped as she entered the kitchen and poured her coffee.

"What are you so happy about?" Riccio said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing" Hornet smiled and sat down opposite Ana. Ana glared at her.

"What's wrong Ana, you don't seem too happy. In fact you look like you've been crying."

"You little...." Ana stopped herself as Bo looked up at her. She stood up and left the room knocking her cereal over as she did.

"Why?" Prosper said.

"Why what?"

"Riccio, Mosca, take Bo upstairs please."

"But!" Riccio started.

"GO!" The boys hurried out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"In your room!" Prosper shouted. He heard Riccio moaning and then a door shut. "We need to talk about what you think you saw."

"I know what I"

"Really then enlighten me please."

"I saw you two kissing, plotting when we lived at the Stella, always whispering."

"At the Stella she was telling me she loved Scipio and that we had to save him. And the kiss was a mistake, it should never have happened. We've talked about it, nothing's going to happen between Ana and I."

"Really" Hornet said sarcastically.

"Yes really. Hornet you know I have feelings for you, and I know you have them for me too."

"Had, I don't anymore"

"I don't believe you; otherwise you wouldn't want to spite Ana and get me in trouble with Scipio."

Hornet stayed silent.

"Hornet if you have any feelings for me this is the time to tell me. Because otherwise Bo and I have no reason to stay, we'll take half the money for the wing and go." Prosper got up to leave the table.

"Don't" Hornet grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry alright, it's just how she waltzed in and everyone fell at her feet, I was jealous, and then when I thought you two were together I couldn't bear it."

"We're not, and we won't be." Prosper sat down again and hugged Hornet.

"But we have to get them back together."

"I suppose."

"No suppose, we have to. But first I need to visit Barbarossa; I need to find out about this wing."

"I'll come with you."

"Ok, but you need to wait outside. Barbarossa and the Conte told me not to tell anyone."

Hornet nodded and cleared the table.

Ana stood at the top of the stairs listening to them, she'd heard Prosper send the boys upstairs. She turned back to her room and pulled on her black boots. She wasn't about to let them have all the fun. Grabbing her scarf and her bag she skipped back downstairs. Her hair bouncing as she did. She walked in the kitchen, now holding her coat too.

"Ana" Hornet said quietly, Ana ignored her. "I'm sorry for what happened last night, I was jealous. I'll help put it right."

"It's not me you need to be saying sorry to." Ana sighed pulling on her coat. "Come on, Barbarossa is expecting you." Prosper nodded.

They crossed the canal shivering as the bitter wind whipped around them. Prosper disappeared into the shop leaving Ana and Hornet hiding around the corner trying to shelter from the snow that had blown in and was covering the city. Hornet hopped from one foot to the other as she tried to keep warm.

Barbarossa sat behind his desk, his glasses resting on the tip of his glasses as he studied a small ring.

He looked up as the bell on the door jingled; Prosper wandered over and sat down opposite him.

"Please carry on." Prosper sighed as he took a sweet from the bowl on Barbarossa's desk.

Barbarossa glared at him and put the ring carefully back in its box. He opened his drawer without a word and took out an envelope; he held it out to Prosper, who reached for it. Barbarossa snatched it away from his grip.

"Tell me what you have stolen and I shall give it to you."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did. Now give me the letter."

"Not until you tell me."

Prosper stood up and shifted his jacket.

"Fine!" He sighed. "It's a very fancy necklace that belonged to Lady Elizabeth Clifford in England; it's been handed down through her family's generations, Elizabeth died and it ended up with her granddaughter who now resides in Venice. I stole it for the Conte, it was supposed to go to him not Elizabeth and he wanted it back. Now give me the letter!" Prosper snatched it from Barbarossa's hand and turned to leave.

"You've opened it!" Prosper shouted turning to face Barbarossa again.

"Never"

"You stay away from us." Prosper sneered pulling Bo's painted toy gun from inside his coat. Barbarossa face froze.

"We're still not even for what you did to Ana."

"Please." Barbarossa squirmed. Prosper lowered the gun and left the shop as he stuffed it back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He turned the corner pulling his hood up and smiled as he saw Horner hopping around.

"Come let's get home before the stop the vaperettos. "


	21. Chapter 21

Scipio

My uncle had begrudgingly let me stay with him. I had promised that it would be for no more than a week. My cousin Jonas was in my old bedroom when I returned. My uncle had told me to pick one of the others. I choose the room furthest from my father's room, now my uncle.

The house had creaked eerily at night; I would not have crept out. Even if I had had a reason too.

My sleep was restless; the pain of her betrayal tore at my chest and woke me. Dripping in sweat I would stagger to the bathroom and wash my face and examine the ever growing bags under my eyes.

I had been at home two nights when I heard the familiar voice at the door. I had crept to the balcony outside my bedroom door and, being careful not to be seen, looked over. Bo's blonde hair twinkling in the moonlight as he stood quietly beside her, the maid was talking but I didn't hear a word.

Her face covered by her hood, yet my heart still ached. She lowered the hood, revealing her face, her beautiful brown hair that hung around her shoulders and down her back. Those eyes, deep oceans of blue and memories, her skin had lost its colour; what little tan she had had faded with the Venetian summer, leaving her almost as white as the snow. My eyes came to rest on her crimson lips; I bit my own at the memory of her kiss. Then shook myself back to reality, the cold harsh reality of what she had down. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I turned to return to my room, I heard my own footsteps and then the maid called.

"Master Scipio" I froze. I couldn't face her, but I found myself turning and going to the balcony.

"Scip" Bo cheered.

"Visitors for you Master Scipio." Ana didn't look up at first; she played with Bo's hair in her fingers. When she did look up I thought my heart might rip in two. She smiled weakly, her eyes were dark too now she had stepped out of the shadowy doorway. I tried to politely smile back, for Bo at least.

"We have something for you." Bo chirped. I made my way downstairs trembling with each step. I thought I would pass out before I reached them.

"Thank you." I said to the maid. "You may leave us." We watched as she disappeared. "Where is it?" I asked quietly.

"Here." Ana reached around the corner and pulled out a large sack.

"This way."

I led the way to the now empty kitchen. Ana lay the sack on the table and pulled out the magnificent wing.

"Strangely beautiful isn't it" She sighed running her fingers along the carved feathers.

I nodded and traced the edge of the feathers too. The wood was still smooth like it was only carved hours before.

"Here's the note from the Conte." Ana held a small envelope out to me. I tried to take it without letting my fingers caress hers, but it still happened. My skin prickled at the feel of hers skin, and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Thank you."

"Scip, Barbarossa had opened the letter before I collected it." Ana looked back at the wing. "He's up to something. I know you and I are."

"There is no more you and I Ana." I muttered. She looked almost as heartbroken as me.

"Well, either way we're going with you."

"No"

"We've found a boat we can take you out into the bay. We'll keep out of sight. Back up."

I knew how stubborn she could be. There was no winning this fight. I sighed and nodded as I opened the envelope.

"The Sacca della Misericordia, Tuesday . Look for a red lantern."

"We'll meet you at the bridge near Ida's the one with the birds carved on the side at midnight." Ana said quietly. "We've arranged a boat." Ana looked up from the wing once more but not at me, she looked at Bo and sighed. He was playing with rolling pin, using it as a sword.

"He misses you." She said. I followed her gaze and then felt hers on me.

"You should go. My uncle won't like you being here."

"Come on Bo."

"Are you coming home now Scip." He grinned.

"Not tonight Bo"

"But soon, yes?" I looked at Ana.

"Sure." I lied. "I'll show you out the back way."

"I opened the door into the garden and led the way through the darkness to the gate. It was never locked, I don't my father even knew it was there.

"Bo wait round the corner." Bo skipped off into the night and stood beneath the lamppost at the end of the street.

"HERE?" he shouted.

"Yeh stay there a minute." Ana called back.

"Ana what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"There isn't anything left to say Ana. You broke my heart."

"Scipio it was one kiss. It meant nothing. We were spending so much time together and I missed you, you were at the solicitors all the time."

"So it's my fault!" I turned to walk away.

"No!" Ana grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I stopped despite my better judgement. My heart wanted me to stay, to grab her in arms and kiss her.

"I just meant that I was confused, but there is no chance that Prosper and I will be any more than friends."

I felt her let go of my arm; I felt her hand sliding down my arm. She took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. Her skin was so warm despite the cold. I found myself holding her hand back and pulling her into me. I held her against me silently for a moment. I missed this. The smell of her hair, her warmth, her breathe on my neck.

She pulled her head from under my chin and looked up at me. I wanted to kiss her, but resisted, instead I took her hands from around my waist and lifted them to my mouth. I kissed them gently and the let go.

"Goodnight Ana" I whispered, my breathe clouding in the air.

"Goodnight Thief Lord" Ana smiled she kissed my cheek and then stepped backwards slowly towards the gate. She smiled once more and disappeared into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Ana.

I didn't dare hold Bo's hand as we walked back across Venice. I didn't want him to steal the feel of Scipio's touch, his kiss from my hands. It belonged to me and I wasn't going to share this. We returned to Ida's, Bo clinging to my coat, half asleep. He was so desperate to see Scipio he'd ignored the time and almost shouted the house down in protest to bedtime.

Prosper picked him up as we came in, he disappeared straight upstairs with him. I pulled off my boots and coat. Slumping onto the sofa I held on to the cushions tightly frightened I might I float away. Everything was going to be ok, somehow. I wasn't sure how yet.

Prosper returned with Hornet. She sat down next to me and returned my smile.

"It's going to be ok." I sighed.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" Prosper asked as he leant against the door frame. I nodded.

"And we're going to follow them, the Conte. I want to know what all the fuss is about"

"Prosper will go in the boat with Scipio, you and I can follow in the other." Prosper and I nodded.

"We'd best get some sleep we won't get much tomorrow night." Prosper smiled. Hornet and I followed him upstairs. I said goodnight and shut my door behind me. The room was still and there sat on my bed in the moonlight was Scipio. I smiled broadly and walked over; I reached out to run my hand through his hair. My hand brushed nothing but air. He was gone. I shook myself, I was daydreaming. I undressed and climbed in under the duvet. I wrapped it tightly round me, and stared out through the little window at the moon. I watched the clouds pass in front of her slowly as my eyes grew heavy, it had been only a few days but his face was already hard to remember, I'd worn out the memory by replaying his smiling face in my dreams that then had descended into nightmares as he stood crying in front of me. But now with his faint smile in my mind fresh and alive I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up late the next morning; I'd slept so peacefully for a change. I showered and dressed before heading downstairs. Hornet and Prosper sat in the kitchen with Riccio and Mosca. All eating their cereal, Ida was stood in the corner reading her newspaper and drinking coffee. She'd been working so much lately we hardly saw her. Her photography business was booming with the amount of Christmas balls taking places all over the city. She was working nearly every night at a ball and spent the next day developing and printing the photos. She glanced at her watch and nearly spilt her coffee down me when she saw the time. She threw her paper on the table and downed the dregs of her coffee. She disappeared out the house shouting good bye and have a nice day to us. Riccio and Mosca both sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hornet asked. The boys looked at each other before Mosca bit his lip and muttered.

"We do like living here. And we like that we don't have to sell things Scipio stole, but we're basically living on our own any way, but we have to go to school." He waved his hand in Riccio and Bo's direction.

"It's not what we thought it would be like that's all." Riccio sighed.

"Well..." I started but then I didn't know how to finish. "Time for school, we'll talk tomorrow. You'll have homework tonight."

"Don't remind me." Riccio sighed leaving the table.

The day dragged, minutes feeling like hours and the hours, well I thought time was standing still. I wanted to see him again. To feel his hand on mine, I brushed my cheek with my hand and felt his hand there still. I looked at the clock it was nearly 11.30, only another fifteen minutes and we would be leaving to see him. Ida and the others were already fast asleep. I sat fidgeting on the sofa.

"Can't we just go now?" I begged. Prosper rolled his eyes at me with a smile and nodded. I hurried to put my coat on and took my backpack from the kitchen table, we'd pack a torch each, a map and a blanket to hide under if needed.

The air was cold as we left the house it hit us in the face like icy knives. We all pulled our scarves up over our noses and pulled our hats down firmly. We hurried through the dark streets; they were silent apart from our footsteps. Christmas was only about 10 days away, the Christmas trees lined the windows and lights dazzled us from the doorways and rooftops. I'd seen Christmas in London, France, Scotland and now Venice, they were all the same. Extravagance was an under estimate.

I spotted a figure in the shadows of the bridge and Prosper grabbed my arm as I went to rush forward.

"Don't draw attention to us." He muffled behind his scarf.

Scipio had his Thief Lord mask on once more.

"Keeping up appearances." He smiled. "And it keeps my face warm."

"The boats are round the corner." Prosper said leading the way with his arm around Hornet.

"Let's just take one." Scipio said. "It'll be easier." We all nodded. I didn't want to be away from him.

I felt slightly awkward walking beside Scipio, it was strange not being able to just take his hand. I thought about it but as I reached for it I changed my mind.

He looked at me through his mask, as if he knew what I had intended to do but stayed silent.

With the snow we decided to just take the one boat Hornet and I would hide under the seats when we saw the Conte's boat. We started the boat and sailed down the narrow canals, the streets were empty. The snow blurred our vision; I wasn't sure how we would see the lantern in this. I sat shivering in the boat. I couldn't look at Hornet and Prosper huddled under their blankets together. Scipio sat at the back of the boat, clinging to the rudder. His blanket pulled tightly around him, he was watching out the back of the boot for the lantern. I suppose to watch out the starboard side but Scipio was distracting me. I couldn't see the point any more we were all freezing the sound of the wind whipping past our ears; and the water lapping at the sides of our tiny boats. The snow almost completely blocked our vision. Then Hornet saw it, we all saw it, rocking in the darkness. The faint red glow, Scipio pulled the string on the motor, it roared and we powered slowly towards the light. The snow hitting our cheeks, the cold wind stinging our eyes.

We pulled up alongside the other boat, two cloaked figures aboard.

"Thief Lord" An old voice called. Prosper took Scipio's place at the motor as Hornet and I ducked under the seats. I pulled my blanket over my face and lay still. It was so warm down here out the wind, and my warm breathe, unable to escape from under the blanket, warming my face.

The voices were muffled by the blanket and the wind. I heard the old voice say a pleasure to do business with you, then the boat powered away. I climbed out from my hiding place and saw Hornet doing the same. Prosper was smiling broadly, a huge bag in his hand. The money.

Scipio opened it and cursed loudly.

"That old git, he's given us fakes."

Prosper's face fell.

"What!"

I scrambled over to where Scipio sat in the middle of the boat, the bag open on his lap the worthless pieces of paper piled high inside. I swore I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I sighed as I took a handful of the fake notes and sighed. They were so thin it was obvious. Scipio's face changed, he zipped the bag up. He took Prosper's place at the boats motor and pulled the string. He powered after the red lantern.

"Scipio what are we going to do?"

"They give us the money or give us back the wing."

The boat speed across the bay towards the island in the middle, Hornet and I scrambled back under the seats. I hated being down here, not being able to help. But it was warmer.

"Look out" Prosper cried.

I felt the boat turn sharply, I heard the water rush around me and the cold of it take my breath away. I gasped for air, to scream but water rushed into my lungs. I couldn't move, the thick blanket was made heavy with the water it was now soaked in. I kicked and pulled at the blanket, not knowing which way was up or down, panic was setting in, my heart pounding against the inside of my chest. I couldn't breathe. Then final the blanket went loose and fell away. Still not knowing which way was up my eyes darted around, black everywhere, except for the shimmer of the city lights on the surface above me. I kicked as hard as I could. My face broke the surface of the water and I gasped for air, coughing and wiping the water from my eyes.

"Scipio" I screamed. There was no reply, just the sound of the howling wind and the water splashing around me. I couldn't feel my fingers, the intense cold like needles on my skin.

Then I heard the screams for help.

"Hornet"

"Ana, help me."

"Keep talking I'll follow your voice."

She started singing a Christmas tune, swimming as fast as I could through the water. I felt her hand reach out and grab me.

"My head" She cried, its bleeding.

"I've got you" I said wrapping my arm around her stomach and holding her up. I was tiring fast from the cold. I looked around frantically for the boat, just to get out the water, the shore was too far. Then I saw it, bobbing upside down in the water.

"Hornet you need to kick, I can see the boat."

It felt like forever, the current seemed to be against us, but we made it, and we clung to the side of the boat. Now we needed to turn it.

"Hornet, we need to climb up on top. Now on three, I want you to use me something to push against and climb up. I'm going to go under the water and push ok." She nodded.

"Get ready and when you feel me push, try and climb on." She nodded again. I disappeared under the water, and pushed found her feet, pushed her upward, kicking as hard as I could. I felt her pushing against me and then her weight went from my shoulders. I went back to the surface and saw Hornet on top of the boat. She lay gasping for breath.

"Well done Hornet." I tried to pull myself up but with no one to push against; I couldn't get myself out the water much. Hornet's eyes were closed, I managed to reach her and nudge her, but she didn't move. She was unconscious. Panic started again. I was far too tired to hold her in the water, and I tried to climb up I might knock her back into the water.

I heard something hit the other side of the boat.

"Hornet, wake up." It was Prosper.

"Prop"

"Ana" I smiled, and swam round to his side of the boat.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"You?" He nodded as well.

"What happened to her?"

"She hit her head. It's bleeding much but she has a big bump."

"We need to get out the water."

"We can't climb up, we might knock her off. We'll have to make for the island."

"Ok" Prosper looked around. "That way" He said pointing over my left shoulder. I pulled Hornet down from the boat and put my arm around her chest. Lying on my back I started to kick. Prosper was swimming alongside me on his front. He didn't seem as tired as me.

"Prosper, did you see Scipio?"

He didn't speak. I carried on swimming, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

It felt like hours, but I don't think it was. Prosper had taken Hornet. I stopped for a moment to wait for him. I started to tread water and felt my foot touch something. The island was still at least 100 metres away, I put my feet down and found myself able to stand up. The water came to my chest, but I could stand.

"Prosper, it's shallow here. I think we can walk the rest." Prosper reached me and stood up too. He looked relieved and asked me to lift Hornet onto his back. I put her arms around his neck. She started to stir.

"Well, you wake up now the hard parts over." Prosper laughed.

"Where are we?"

"Near the island. Not far now."

We waded through the water. Slipping now and then on the wet stones beneath our feet, I found a burst of strength and ran the last few feet to the shore. Climbing the bank out the water and lying on the ground. The snow had stopped leaving a clear sky, the stars shining brighter than ever.


	23. Chapter 23

Scipio

Prosper had spotted three wooden pallets in the water as we had tried to follow the Conte. The boat had turned over when we tried to avoid them.

I'd surfaced and seen the up turned boat, but there was no sign of any one else. I'd swan to the island and collapsed on the banks, I had barely enough strength to pull myself out the water. I had laid there listening to the water, trying to catch my breath, watching the mist of each one in the cold night air.

Then I heard it the sound of someone running in the shallows. I saw Ana in the faint light. A weight lifted from my chest and I pulled myself to my feet. Stumbling across the rocks, I saw Prosper carrying Hornet out of the water too.

Ana was lying on the banks; she looked over as I ran towards her, her eyes wide with surprise and a broad smile. She sat up as I reached her; I fell to my knees and hugged her. We both stunk of canal water, but clung to each other. When I sat back, I wiped the wet hair from her face and took her hands. We stood up, Hornet and Prosper stood beside us.

"I saw the Conte's boat just round that corner. Let's go get our money."

(End Scipio)

Shivering as they climbed the worn stone steps, Scipio clung to Ana's hand. Prosper and Hornet were close behind them, huddled together. The snowflakes melting on their wet hair, Ana could help but watch her white icy breath dissolve into the night air. Hornet gasped and pointed to the huge gateway to the left of the ivy covered house.

There was a faint glow from beyond it and the smell of smoke. A fire, they hoped. Scipio crept forward and peered around the gate. He waved for the others to follow, he took Ana's hand and they slipped through the gate and one by one, their eyes fell onto the magnificent merry go round that stood before them. Scipio slipped his hand from Ana's grip and walked around the merry go round, stroking the huge wooden lion as he did.

The wing, Ida's wing.

Ana examined the seahorse nearest her, the wood still smooth, the details exquisite.

"Get away from there" A woman's voice shouted. Two children no older than ten came running down the garden from the house, the boy holding back a barking Alsatian.

Ana and Scipio quickly backed away.

"We're sorry to intrude." Prosper said politely. "We had an accident out on the bay, our boat capsized. We saw the glow from your fire and wondered if we could warm ourselves by it."

"Thief lord" The man exclaimed. They recognized the voice instantly.

"The Conte," Hornet gasped.

"And Contessa." Said the girl, but in a woman's voice.

"But how, I mean you were…." Prosper's words faded.

"Old" said the Conte.

"Well yeh" Prosper shuffled awkwardly.

"Behold our magic merry-go-round." Smiled the Contessa. "Choose your steed; it can make adults into children and children into adults."

"May we take a closer look?" Ana asked.

"Another one" the Conte sneered. The Contessa glared at him over her shoulder.

"Of course." She said.

Ana went to the unicorn on the far side and ran her hand down its neck and along its back.

"Would you like a ride?" The Contessa smiled.

"It would make mean adult?" Scipio asked nervously.

"That depends, on how long you stay on. You could just stay on a few turns and be 20 years old. Or older."

Scipio's eyes filled wonder; he studied the animals one by one.

"Which one would I ride?"

"The sea creatures will make you older, the others older."

Scipio ran round to the seahorse and began to climb on.

"Scipio" Ana gasped. "Why would you want to be older?"

"Ana, if I'm 18 I can have my father's money, all of it. And if he ever gets out of jail he'll have nothing, I won't give him back a penny."

"He's going to be away for a long time Scipio, why don't you wait another year."

"Why? When we can do this?"

"We?" Ana stared at him puzzled. Surely he didn't want her to ride the merry-go-round too?

"You and I, we can be 18 together and get a house, be a proper couple. And Prosper and Hornet could ride it too."

"Not me" Prosper said sitting beside the fire with Hornet. "Bo needs me as a brother not a dad."

Hornet was huddled against Prosper she just looked at Scipio, her eyes said everything she needed them to, there was no way she would get on the merry-go-round.

Scipio held out his hand to Ana. They were both still shivering slightly in the cold.

"Ana?"

"No," she said quietly. "I don't want to miss a minute of this Scipio; I don't want to fast forward. I hate the cooking and cleaning but I like to look after Ida and the boys. I can't just leave them with her."

"We'll sell my father's house buy another, big enough for us all."

"Scip, that sounds wonderful. But I can't. I'm sorry." She pulled her hand from his slowly and headed towards the gate again. She wanted no part of this.

"Ana," Scipio called. She carried on walking not wanting to see him on the merry-go-round before he changed forever. Scipio ran up beside her and took her hand. She looked at him startled.

"You're not going to…" she asked.

"Don't get too used to it but you're right. I don't want to miss a minute of this either."

The Conte pushed past them and blocked the gateway.

"You can't leave now. Not now you know what's here."

"We won't tell anyone," Scipio sighed. "But we want the money you promised us, real money, then take us back to shore and we'll stay quiet."

The Conte sighed then nodded. The Contessa disappeared into the house and returned with a black rucksack.

"It's all we have with us here."

Scipio took the bag and opened it. He took out a bundle of notes and flicked through them.

"It's real." He said smiling at Ana. Prosper and Hornet walked over, following the Conte down to the jetty and onto the boat.

The snow had stopped when they reach the vaperetto. The city was fast asleep now and the snow lay undisturbed, no sign of footprints. They climbed the slippery steps and looked at the glittering streets. The boat turned around and headed back to the island. The only sound now was the water lapping against the steps and the canal wall behind them.

The walked along the streets back to Ida's house. It was warmer now the wind had died down. The Contessa had given them each a blanket from the house, and these were warm although their water drenched clothes were slowly soaking the blankets too. Prosper took the spare key from under the flowerpot and opened the door. They tiptoed through the house, Prosper and Hornet disappeared in to their room. Scipio stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around. Ana looked down the stairs at him.

"Scip" she whispered. He looked at her smiling.

"It's nice to be home." He smiled.

"Come on" Ana smiled. Scipio went up the stairs, and into Ana's room, she followed him in with two towels from the bathroom. She passed one to him; he let his hand brush his as he took the towel. Ana felt her hand tingle. She let her hand linger next to his before gently pulling away. Scipio went to the bathroom and put their wet blankets in the bath. He shut the door and pulled off his sodden coat, throwing in the bath too. He pulled his wet boots off and stood them by the radiator, pulled off his sodden socks and threw them into the bath. He peeled his wet jumper, t-shirt and trousers off throwing them all in the bath. He felt warmer as soon as the wet clothes weren't on his skin any more. He dried himself with his towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading back to Ana's room. He knocked gently on the door and she answered in her dressing gown. Her knotty wet hair now brushed and nearly dry, she stood holding her wet clothes; Scipio took them from her and took them to the bath. When he returned Ana had taken off her dressing gown and was sat on the end of the bed plaiting her hair. Scipio shut the door as quietly as he could and tip toed over. He crawled over the bed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her shiver as his breath touched her skin.

"Scipio" Ana smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you" He smiled.

"Missed you too"

"Everything will be ok now right?" Scipio asked. Ana nodded and turned to face him

"Everything is going to be fine. And you and I will have a nice flat when I finish college"

"And a dog"

"And a dog" Ana laughed, stroking his face.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that I came to Venice?"

"Nope but feel free" He smiled, shuffling across the bed and pulling the duvet over himself.

"I'm glad I came to Venice, now I have the family I've always wanted. And I have you." Ana smiled as she climbed under the duvet too, Scipio wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Always" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

End


End file.
